HIS
by Mei Azumi
Summary: HIS adalah kepanjangan dari Hinata Ino Sakura. ketiga gadis polos yang tak tahu soal cinta dan pria. Namun suatu hari Ino mendapat satu pencerahan dimana ia berniat mendapatkan seorang pacar. hal-hal gila apa yang mereka lakukan? /"pria itu suka bicara keras, bau keringat, makan katsudon sampai 3 porsi itu sangat memalukan. Dan satu lagi yang paling mengerikan adalah ...CH 6 UP
1. Chapter 1

**HIS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Massashi Kishimotto**

 **Genre : Humor, Romantic, Friendship.**  
 **Warning : OOC, Au , typo , alur gak jelas**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoSai**

 **Summary : HIS adalah kepanjangan dari Hinata Ino Sakura. Ketiga gadis polos yang tak tahu soal pria dan cinta. Kegilaan apa yang mereka lakukan ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _DLDR_**

 _._

 _._

* * *

Tiga orang gadis remaja SMU sedang asyik menonton tim sepak bola kesayangan mereka. Tak dipungkiri akan kecantikan mereka, namun sayang kegiatannya tak mencerminkan selayaknya gadis feminim.

"Sialan kenapa malah dioper" teriak Sakura heboh sambil mengacung-ngacungkan tangannya.  
"Good job Lampard ini baru main bola". Teriak Ino tak ingin kalah sambil melambai2kan syal Chelsie milik nya.  
"Aaaaa wasit curang harusnya itu kartu kuning".  
"Apaan kau jidat lebar , terima sajalah kalau chelse pasti menang". Timpal Ino tak ingin kalah.  
"Tidak usah bilang jidat lebar, jidat lebar!" Sakura menarik poni Ino kebelakang sehingga jidat Ino terekspose jelas.  
"Aaaa dada rata kau rusak rambutku". Ino tak ingin kalah dengan Sakura , ia membalas jambakannya hingga terjadi pertarungan sengit antar SakuIno, jambak menjambak.

.  
'Piip' ...

Hinata mematikan televisi(lhaa kirain nonton distadion f-_-")  
"Kalau nonton harus tenang. sudahlah terima saja sesama jidat lebar". Ucap Hinata polos.  
Ctakkk ..  
Perempatan siku-siku muncul didahi mereka berdua. Hinata merasakan punggungnya terasa panas akibat efek kemarahan Sakura Ino.  
"Kau bilang apa barusan, pendek". Ino meremas-remas tangannya hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'krek'.  
"Aku masih ragu kalau kau seorang jenius , Hinata. Nee Pig kita apakan dia karena menghina kita jidat lebar". Sakura melirik Ino yakin. Tak sadarkah sebelumnya mereka sedang bertengkar ?

'Gawat .. aku salah bicara lagi' Inner Hinata. Keringat dingin bercucuran diwajah chubby nya.  
"Kita ? Kau saja yang jidat lebar. Aku ini tidak". Sergah Ino tak terima dikatai jidat lebar sambil membusungkan dadanya kearah Sakura seolah menantang.  
"Hey kau seharusnya membelaku Pig. Yasudah kita gelitiki Hinata sampai ... pipis" . Mata Sakura seolah-olah berubah jadi api.

.  
Grepp ...  
Sakura dan Ino memegang kedua tangan Hinata.  
"Rasakan ini "

.  
'Fyuuuhhh' sakura mengusap keringatnya oleh lengan baju.  
"Apa Hinata akan baik-baik saja, sudah hampir 10 menit dia belum keluar dari kamar mandi".  
Saat ini mereka sedang bersantai dikamarnya Sakura. Ino dan Hinata sering bermain dirumah Sakura setelah pulang sekolah.

"Entahlah, aku tak peduli. Aku senang menggodanya .. hahaha". Ucap Ino sembil memegang perutnya sakit karena tertawa.  
"Kau ingin dipenggal Neji-nii Pig?".  
"Aaaaa aku tak segan dipengganya. Bahkan diculik sekalipun aku mau". Ino teriak histeris tatkala membicarakan pria tampan bernama Neji, kakaknya Hinata.

Sakura terbangun dari acara tidur santainya. "Kau suka pria? Ehh ". Tanya Sakura aneh. Tentu saja mereka bertiga belum pernah membahas soal pria apalagi cinta. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah seputar sepak bola atau membaca manga dan hal-hal absurd lainnya.

"Jangan remehkan kecantikan keturunan Yamanaka. Aku ini terkenal dikalangan pria tau. Bahkan aku ini sangat cantik kata ayahku dan ... eh-" . Ino berhenti mengoceh saat melihat Sakura sedang membaca manga, ia tak memperhatikan Ino.  
"Hahaha .. lucu". Kata Sakura sedikit tertawa karena membaca komik.

CTAKK ..  
"Awwww Ittaii .. kau ini kenapa sih Pig. Ganggu orang lagi senang saja". Sakura memegang kepalanya sakit akibat jitakan Ino.  
"Kau mengabaikan aku dasar dada rata".

.  
Brakkkkk...

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka. Nampaklah seorang gadis cantik berkulit susu hanya berbalut sehelai handuk putih. Rambut yang diikat keatas memberi kesan manis padanya.  
"A-no Sakura chan. Bolehkan aku ikut mandi?". Tanya Hinata. Ia berjalan masuk mendekati kedua sahabatnya.  
Satu kata diotak mereka berdua adalah...  
'Besar'

"Hinata kau nomer satu. Aku nomer dua". Ino berdecak kagum sambil memperhatikan dada Hinata.  
"Aahh Ino Chan jangan melihatku seperti itu. Maluu-". Wajah Hinata memerah seketika.  
"-kalau yang Ketiga?". Lanjut Hinata.

Dueeengggg ...  
Sakura sudah pundung dipojokan.

..  
"Aahh hentikan pembicaraan bodoh kalian. Hinata aku tidak mungkin bilang tidak karena kau sudah mandi disini".

"Hehehe ... apa aku b-boleh pinjam bajumu Sakura-chan? Seragamku basah semua.. hehe". Hinata menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

.  
.

"Aarrhhhh sudah kubilang kau pakai baju Mebuki-ba san saja Hinata. Dadamu terlalu besar". Ucap Ino yang sedang membantu Hinata menresletingkan bajunya.  
'Ngghhh'. Ino menarik paksa resleting baju itu.  
"I-ini ke-kecilan". Hinata meringis.  
"Aaaa kau merusak bajuku Hinataaa".

(Skip)

"Oke sekarang kita akan membahas pembicaraan soal pria". Sakura mulai serius dan mengakhiri kegilaan mereka.  
"Eeehh pria apa? Aku tak mengerti". Ucap Hinata kebingungan.  
"Oh iya tadi kau sedang mandi jadi tidak tahu". Ino menopang dagu serius. Menatap kedua sahabatnya satu persatu.  
"Kami tak sengaja membicarakan kakakmu. Terus aku dan si dada rata ak-"  
"Hey ..". Sakura memberi deathglare pada Ino.  
"Maap hehe. Aku dan Sakura akan bicara seputar pria"  
"Eehhh" ...

.

.  
Ino mengengling pada Sakura, menatapnya dengan seringai khasnya  
"Pertama aku akan bertanya pada Sakura. Apa yang kau ketahui soal pria?". Tanya Ino serius.  
Mereka bertiga kini duduk melingkar dilantai kamar Sakura.  
"Hmmmm ... pria itu suka bicara keras, bau keringat, makan katsudon sampai 3 porsi itu sangat memalukan. Dan satu lagi yang paling mengerikan adalah ...".  
Ino dan Hinata menatap Sakura sambil berkedip-kedip.  
"Adalah ...". Ucap Ino Hinata secara bersamaan.  
"Adalah ... suka tidur sambil mengorok ". Lanjut Sakura dengan wajah polos.  
'Gubrakkk'...  
Ino Hinata terjatuh kebelakang seketika.  
"Kau suka mengintip pria yang sedang tidur , jidat?". Otak Ino kini dipenuhi hal hal yang negative.  
"Tidak, ayahku seperti itu".  
Ino terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya.  
"Cukup cukup ... kau merusak nama baik seorang pria. Ayahku tidurnya tidak mengorok tapi ngiler".

.  
Hinata menutup mulutya."boleh aku ke kamar mandimu Sakura chan?"

"Sekarang giliranku". Ino memposisikan duduknya senyaman mungkin.  
"Pria itu adalah seorang yang tampan , kyaaaaa. Pria itu kaya dan tampan dan suka mentraktir dan tampan dan menyukai gadis berambut panjang dan .."  
Perkataan Ino disela oleh Sakura. Ia yakin jawaban selanjutnya adalah ..  
"Tampan... hey Pig aku ingin bertanya. Siapa pria tampan yang kau bicarakan?".  
Tanya Sakura sambil membekap mulut Ino.

"Lionel Messi .. dia tampan dan kaya raya. Hartanya melimpah bahkan dia mempunyai mobil sport tak terhingga. Aaaa seandainya aku jadi istrinya".  
Sakura menggeleng heran melihat tingkah aneh Ino.

Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang agak kecentilan, cara bicaranya saja heboh.  
Berbeda dengan Hinata, dia pendiam dan pemalu. Suka bicara seperlunya saja. Tapi tidak langsung difikir seperti tadi.  
Ya bisa dibilang paling polos diantara kedua sahabatnya.  
.

"Sekarang kau Hinata. Apa yang kau ketahui soal pria?" Lanjut Ino sambil menatap Hinata.  
"Ah .. eto .. eto, pria i-itu baik hati, suka menjagaku, suka membangunkan aku setiap pagi, menyayangiku dan mencintaiku. Dan yang paling aku sukai dari seorang pria adalah selalu ada untukku".

.  
Krik ... krik ... krik..

.  
Sakura dan Ino menatap Hinata tanpa berkedip. Tanpa ada satu kalimatpun.  
semburat merah muncul kepermukaan diwajah bulat Hinata.  
Ia merunduk sambil memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Siapa pria itu?". Tanya Ino memecah keheningan.  
"Dia Neji-nii san". Jawab Hinata malu malu.  
Ino menatap Sakura heran.  
"Jidat, aku pulang dulu ya. Besok kita lanjut pembicaraan ini disekolah". Ino menepuk bahu Sakura sehingga siempunya terkaget-kaget.  
"Ahh i-iya iya Ino kita lanjutkan besok , ini sudah sore kau harus pulang". Sakura mendadak gagap.  
Mereka bertiga pun berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Sakura.  
"A-aku juga pulang dulu Sakura Chan. Bajumu aku pinjam ya. Besok aku kembalikan". Hinata tersenyum pada Sakura.  
Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura saat diujung pintu.  
Ino dan Sakura masih memasang tampang tak mengerti sejak Hinata bicara soal pria.  
"Jaa nee Sakura chan"  
"Jaa nee dada rata".

.  
.

Malam itu sehabis makan malam bersama keluarganya , Sakura memilih masuk kekamarnya. Ia merebahkan tubuh mungilnya dikasur empuk yang tak terlalu besar.  
Tubuhnya tak ingin diam, sesekali menghadap ke kanan, ke kiri tengkurap dan duduk.  
Malam itu ia gelisah. Otaknya masih terngiang dengan pembicaraan Hinata tadi siang.  
"Pasti Hinata sedang bersenang-senang dengan kakakknya. Hmmm aku jadi ingin mempunyai kakak laki-laki".

.  
Kriiinggggg ...  
Lamunan Sakura buyar saat ponselnya berdering. Ia meraih ponselnya yang berada dimeja belajar dekat kasurnya.  
Alisnya terangkat sebelah saat menatap layar ponsel.  
"Moshi-moshi Ino chan".  
"Apa kau berfikiran kesana jidat. Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur karena ucapan konyol Hinata tadi". Teriak Ino desebrang sana.  
Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia sedikit kaget ternyata Ino mempunyai fikiran serupa dengannya.  
"Kau juga Pig? Sudah kuduga. Apa kita akan mencari seorang pria untuk dijadikan kakak?"  
Sakura menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya karena Ino berteriak lantang disana.  
Ia mengusap telinganya.  
"BUKAAAAAAAAN JIDAAATT ! Kita harus mencari pria untuk dijadikan pacar".

Sakura melotot tak percaya. Jantungnya berdetak seketika. Yang ia tak tahu soal pacaran. Boro boro pacaran , kriteria seorang pria saja Sakura hanya melihat ayahnya saja.  
Kecuali ketika ia nonton drama di tv yang ada adegan percintaan, itupun sangat jarang.  
"K-kau s-serius pig?". Sakura mendadak gagap. Ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang sempat tertunda karena khayalan gila Sakura.  
"Tentu saja, umur kita sudah hampir 17 tahun kecuali kau belum melewati masa puber. Dan sekarang saatnya tiba". Jawab Ino sarkartis.  
Sakura mengangguk. Tak sadar kah dia bicara dengan Ino lewat ponsel?.

"Hey kau dengar tidak?" Teriak Ino lagi.  
"Ya ya ya aku mendengar pig kau tidak perlu berteriak. Telingaku hampir lepas".  
"Yosh , aku mau tidur. Oyasumi jidat"  
"Oyas-" tuut tuut tuut ...  
Ino memutus sambungan.

.  
Sakura melempar ponselnya ke ranjangnya. Ia kembali tertidur lalu menutup kedua irish emerlandnya.

.  
Kisah mereka akan dimulai ..  
.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

Hai Mei bawa Fic baru, sebenrnya udah lama dibuat sih cuma baru diupdate aja. gimana layak dilanjutkan atau tidak?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura melempar ponselnya ke ranjangnya. Ia kembali tertidur lalu menutup kedua irish emerlandnya.**

.

.

.

 **HIS**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, alur gak jelas dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura , Naruto-Hinata, Sai-Ino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Entah apakah itu persahabatan, indah ataukah tidak?**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DLDR**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Gadis bersurai soft pink itu kini tengah memandangi dirinya sendiri didepan cermin. Gadis itu tersenyum sendiri seolah penampilannya kini sudah sempurna.  
"Heheh". Sakura berkacak pinggang didepan cermin besar itu. Sekali lagi ia merapikan dasi pitanya yang melilit dileher.  
"Sakuraaa cepatlahh kau jangan berlama-lama dikamarmu". Teriak nyonya besar alias sang ibunda tercinta , Haruno Mebuki diruangan lain.  
Perempatan siku-siku muncul didahi Sakura.  
'Ibu tidak usah berteriak seolah aku anak kecil, Shanaroo!' Inner Sakura.

"Iyaaaa buuuu..." teriak Sakura

"Ittekimasu".  
Gadis itu keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya yang letaknya cukup dekat.  
Haruno Sakura sekolah di KHG Utara , sekolah khusus untuk para wanita.

.  
Sesampai diperempatan jalan, ia berpapasan dengan kedua sahabatnya. Bukan kebetulan, memang mereka suka bertemu disana setiap pergi sekolah.  
Sakura melambaikan tangannya.  
"Hinataa chan, Piggg!..." teriak Sakura lantang.  
Bukannya melirik, kedua orang yang dipanggil itu memalingkan mukanya. Mereka malu dengan tingkah Sakura yang teriak2 dipinggir jalan seperti orang berdemo. Bahkan ada orang yang memperhatikannya.

Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung. Ada satu pertanyaan dibenaknya, apa mungkin mereka sedang PMS? Inner sakura tidak nyambung.  
Akhirnya ia berlari menghampiri Ino dan Hinata. Menyusul langkah mereka sehingga sejajar.

"Ohayou". Sapa Sakura ramah. "Kalian sedang datang tamu?" Lanjut Sakura sambil merangkul pundak kedua sahabatnya itu.  
"Dasar jidat tak tahu malu , kau tak usah memanggilku Pig disini. Kau merusak aura kecantikanku". Runtuk Ino kesal  
"Hahaha wari-wari" sakura mengibaskan tangannya kesamping.  
"Nee Ino , soal yang tadi malam apa kau serius? Kita akan mencari pacar dimana? Disekolah mana ada laki-laki kecuali Kotetsu san penjaga gerbang sekolah dan Izumo san satpam sekolah". Ujar Sakura langsung pada intinya.

Hinata sempat memucat mendengar kalimat Sakura. Masa iya dia pacaran dengan satpam.  
"M-maksud Sakura chan apa?" Tanya gadis pemalu itu.  
"BAKA ! Kalau kau mau dengan mereka silahkan saja" bentak Ino kesal pada Sakura.  
"Kita akan menemukannya di suatu tempat". Lanjutnya. Kalimat Ino membuat Sakura dan Hinata menyimpan beberapa pertanyaan. Apa maksudnya dengan suatu tempat.  
"Tempat yang kau maksud itu dimana pig?". Satu pertanyan Sakura mewakili Hinata. Gadis bersurai indigo itu mengangguk.

"Ikuti aku". Ino berlari mendahului SakuHina.  
"C-chotto ...". Sakura berlari menyusul langkah Ino dari belakang.  
"Sekolah kita bukan kesana Ino-chan". Lanjut Hinata.

Jeeeengggg !...

'Glekk ..' Sakura menelan ludahnya secara kasar saat memandang gedung yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya. Hinata sempat gemetar.  
Ino menyeringai.  
"K-kau serius Pig?". Tanya Sakura  
"Tentu, sudah lama sejak pindah ke Konoha aku ingin sekali masuk kesana". Jawab Ino yakin. Ia tersenyum puas sambil melihat gedung itu.  
"I-itu tempatnya para l-laki-laki. Kita dilarang masuk kan". Cicit Hinata nyaris tak terdengar. Wajahnya kini memerah sebagian.  
"Justru itu, kalimat 'dilarang' itulah yang membuat hasratku bergejolak ingin masuk. Ghahaha". Tawa Ino dan Hinata memandang Ino aneh, begitu niatnya gadis blonde ini menemukan seorang laki-laki ditempat itu.

Sakura beralih memandang ke gedung tersebut. Ia menyimpitkan matanya.  
"KHG Selatan , Boys". Sakura mengeja kata-kata yang terpampang jelas digerbang masuk itu.  
"Neji nii san sekolah disini". Sambung Hinata.  
"Apa? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu, pendekk !" Bentak Ino pada Hinata membuat gadis lugu itu semakin menciut.  
"G-gomenasai I-Ino chan".

 _Sementara itu ..._

.

.

.

"Ayolaahhh aku tak ingin dihukum oleh Oro sensei Teme, pinjamkan aku buku mu sekali saja". Rengek pemuda rambut kuning jingkrak itu pada sahabatnya.  
"Tch , ursurantonkaji !" Balas nya singkat.  
"Sasukeee Temeee".  
"Kau jangan teriak-teriak dobe. Kapan aku pernah melihatmu mengerjakan pr. Dasar kuning pemalas". Ejek pemuda raven yang memiliki tampang dingin. Yang bertampang dingin dan cool itu biasa dibarengi dengan tampan kan?  
"Naruto bodoh yah". Ucap pemuda yang mempunyai senyuman mematikan, Sai.  
Sai orangnya ceplas ceplos dan terbuka. Tak sadar kalau ia sudah menyulut api kemarahan Naruto.  
'Bletaaakkk !..'  
Naruto menjitak ubun-ubun Sai hingga ia meringis kesakitan.  
"Tchh Sai kurang ajar. Nilai rata-ratamu dibawah aku tau! Kau jangan asal ejek".  
"Tapi kau belum pernah mengerjakan pr. Itupun menkopi dari Sasuke".  
Dan adu mulutpun terjadi antara Sai dan Naruto. Sasuke memilih menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone dengan vol max.  
Mereka bertiga sedang berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya.  
Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai.

.

"Baka"  
"Hentai"  
"Mayat hidup"  
"Bau ketiak"  
"Sai mirip Danzo"  
"Naruto jelek"  
"Apaaa !". Naruto tidak terima dibilang jelek. Ia selalu kalah dalam hal hal mengejek.

Onyx pemuda itu membidik objek yang membuat hatinya berdecak, Sai melihat orang-orang asing yang sedang bergumul diarah yang cukup jauh. Mereka tak lain ialah tiga orang perempuan cantik berseragam serupa dengannya.  
"N-Naruto lihat". Tunjuk Sai cepat  
"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Sai no baka".  
"Tidak tidak aku serius. Bukankah mereka siswi KHG Utara. Sedang apa mereka disekolah kita?". Ucap Sai melihat tiga gadis itu yang sedang berdiri didepan gerbang.  
Dengan secepat kilat Naruto memutar tubuhnya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sai. Sasuke yang sedari tadi cuek tiba-tiba melepas earphonenya. Ikutan melihat yang ditunjuk Sai.

"Heeeee .. bukankah dia adiknya Neji?".  
Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Kau kenal dia?" Tanya Sai. Ah Naruto sudah yakin dia bertanya itu ada alasan lain.  
"kalau yang lainnya, kau kenal juga?" Lanjut Sai. Tuh kan benar.  
"Tidak, waktu itu saat aku kerumah Neji aku pernah melihatnya sekali". Jawabnya santai.  
"Kalau yang lainnya aku tidak tahu". Lanjut Naruto sambil mengangat bahunya acuh.  
Sasuke yang sedari tadi nguping jadi menjauh dan mempercepat langkahnya. Si Uchiha ini memang sulit ditebak, sikapnya yang dingin memang keren sih tapi dia terlalu dingin dan tertutup jadi tingkahnya sedikit menyebalkan. Kecuali yang satu ini ketika melihat tiga gadis itu, dasar Sasuke.  
"Hey Teme tunggu". Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke.  
"Sasuke jangan bilang kalau kau akan mengajaknya kencan". Teriak Sai.

.

Jarak mereka hampir mendekati ketiga gadis tersebut. Mereka masih belum menyadari kedatangan pemuda-pemuda tampan dibelakangnya. Sekilas bisik-bisikan mereka terdengar oleh ketiga pemuda itu.  
"... membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku senang. Fufufu". Celotehan Ino membuat Sakura bergidik.  
"Pig .. aku masih ragu. Coba lihat mereka, tidak ada sisi romantisnya". Sakura masih takut terjerumus kedalam dunianya Ino.  
"Hey laki-laki itu tidak seburuk yang kau fikirkan dan-". Ino menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat siswa yang sedang bermain basket dilapangan dengan gagahnya.  
"Kyaaaa... jidat lihat tampannya, rambut merah yang menyala dengan tato didahi membuatku semakin betah tingal disini".

'Ekhmmm ...'  
Salah satu pemuda dibelakang SakuInoHina berdehem dengan suara yang cukup keras hingga membuyarkan ketiga gadis yang sedang berfantasi ria menyaksikan para pria-pria itu.

Ketiga gadis itu berbalik serempak menoleh kebelakang. Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis mereka.  
Jantungnya berdetak cepat, bahkan ada yang sempat menahan nafas.  
Tentu saja gugup, kini dihadapan mereka sedang berdiri tiga laki-laki yang tak kalah tampannya dari yang mereka lihat sebelumnya.

"Berani sekali kalian datang kesini". Ucap pria paling dingin diantara yang lainnya. Mata onyx nya meneliti satu persatu wanita itu dengan tatapan yang menusuk hati.  
Tatapannya berhenti kesalahsatu gadis berirish emerland cerah. Diam-diam pemuda ini tersenyum tipis.  
"Kau adiknya Neji kan?". Tanya Naruto sambil memandang gadis paling lugu diantara yang lainnya.  
Satu kalimat dihati mereka adalah 'TAMPAN'.

Glekkk...

Ino menelan ludahnya secara kasar.  
Saat ini otaknya sedang berputar cepat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan disaat genting seperti ini. Perasaan antara takut dan senang bersatu, tapi dibalik itu ia harus mengambil langkah cepat sebelum ketiga pemuda ini bertindak.  
Ia melirik jam tangan lalu mulutnya terbuka otomatis.  
"Aaaahh 5 menit lagi gerbang akan ditutup. Ayo kita pergi Sakura , Hinata". Yess alibinya bagus Ino. Ino berlari meninggalkan mereka disusul dengan Sakura dan Hinata.  
"Iya Pig ayo" . Sakura berlari mengikuti Ino.  
"C-chotto Sakura chan , Ino Chan". Hinata lari tergopoh-gopoh. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Sakura kah .." desis Sasuke.  
"Pig ?" Sai menautkan alisnya bingung.  
"Ohh jadi namanya Hinata". Ucap Naruto pelan.

.  
.

ketiga gadis berseragam KHG saat ini sedang berlarian bagai dikejar anjing. Mereka bagaikan pencuri yang kepergok. Ino yang berlari paling depan merasa paling takut. Tentu saja sebentar lagi dia akan diserang habis-habisan oleh Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ino no baka aku hampir dimakan hidup-hidup oleh si pantat ayam aneh itu". Cecar Sakura pada Ino yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Namun yang diteriakinya berusaha mengabaikan ocehan sahabatnya itu. Dia hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan pria-pria tampan tadi.

"Tunggu aku hahh Sakura-chan, Ino-chan hahhh ...". Hinata sedikit membungkuk, mengambil nafas sejenak. Ia berhenti ditengah jalan. memandang kedua sahabatnya yang sudah menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Hmmm Naruto-kun..". Wajah Hinata memerah lagi saat menyebut salah satu laki-laki tadi.

.

[KHG Utara]

.

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata memasuki kelasnya. Jangan dilihat wajah mereka, pagi-pagi sudah berantakan. Terutama sang provokator, sepertinya dia sudah diserang oleh Sakura.

"Jidat kau tak usah munafik, aku tahu kau juga menyukai pria-pria itu kan". Runtuk Ino kesal sambil mengikat rambutnya yang hampir terlepas akibat ulah Sakura, mungkin.

Ino duduk dibangkunya paling depan.

"Kau tidak merasa takut sedikitpun pig? ahh dasar maniak". Ucap Sakura sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya didepan Ino.

"Apa , Maniak? kalau begitu kenapa kau bilang si jangkung tadi tampan. ah dasar munafik". Ino memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap Sakura.

"Sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar". Hinata mencoba menenangkan mereka berdua, ya dengan sifatnya bisa dibilang paling normal diantara Sakura dan Ino, Hinata yang selalu bertugas melerai pertengkaran mereka.

"Ne Hinata, aku punya pertanyaan untukmu. kenapa laki-laki berambut pirang tadi mengenalmu? atau jangan-jangan kau sudah mengenalnya dan merahasiakannya dari kami?". Kini arah pandang Ino beralih kepada Hinata yang paling belakang.

sontak saja orang yang dipanggil namanya wajahnya langsung memerah lagi. entah berapa kali wajah Hinata selalu merah.

"A-ano .. ano .. i-itu emm , aku juga tidak tahu I-Ino-chan". Jawab Hinata gagapnya kumat sambil memainkan kedua jarinya.

Ino berdiri dari bangkunya, menunjuk Hinata penuh tatapan intimidasi.

"Mana mungkin kau tidak tahu pendek, jelas-jelas dia mengenalmu ! Kau ini pelupa atau bodoh sih". Teriak Ino

Sakura ikutan berdiri menghalangi Hinata, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan bentak dia Pig, Hinata mungkin memang tidak tahu". Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya lalu berbisik. "Kau ingin dia menangis pig. kita juga yang repot". Bisik Sakura. Ino mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sepertinya Hinata akan menjadi peluang untuk mendapatkan pria-pria tampan itu. Pertarungan cinta akan dimulai, hahaha". Ino berkacak pinggang. seisi kelas memandang Ino gadis yang aneh.

.

.

BRAKKKK ...

seseorang dibelakang mereka menggebrak meja. seisi kelas jadi hening seketika.

.

"Seorang pria tampan tidak menyukai gadis yang tertawa keras dan menaikan kakinya dimeja. Ino, turunkan kakimu atau kau keluar dari kelas ku !". Suara itu bagaikan bom meledak ditelinga Ino.

Ia memutar tubuhnya perlahan. Wanita berrambut ungu diikat itu kini tengah berkacak pinggang memandang Ino garang.

"A-Anko sensei, heheh".

Ino tertawa hambar, lalu duduk dibangkunya.

"Pffft.." Sakura menahan tawanya sehingga pipinya mengembung dan terlihat sangat manis.

[KHG Selatan]

"Aaahh mereka kabur". Umpat Sai kesal. kesempatan emas mendekati wanita telah gagal. "Padahal aku tadi sempat melihat ada benih-benih cinta, hihi". Sai tertawa kecil. Lalu ia kembali mentap lawan bicaranya, Naruto.

"Aku sudah bosan melihat wajah-wajah menyedihkan kalian. Tiap hari yang kutemui laki-laki terus". Lanjut Sai saat memasuki kelasnya bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Salahkan si Teme yang mempunyai wajah menyeramkan, kau lihat ekspresi wajah mereka. Bagai melihat monster saat memandang Sasuke, ghahahaha". Entah itu ejekan atau apalah yang pasti tiap ucapan Naruto selalu membuat Sasuke naik pitam.

CTAK ..

Perempatan siku-siku muncul didahi Sasuke. Pemuda emo itu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan intimidasi.

"K-kau tak usah memandangku seperti itu S-Sasuke temeee. Itu benarkan, Sai". Naruto melirik Sai. Tapi Sai malah mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Sialan kau". Ia mengepalkan tangannya tepat diwajah Sai.

Dan mereka pun duduk dibangkunya

.

Sasuke pun demikian, ia duduk dan kembali memasang earphone-nya. Sasuke melipat tangannya didada dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Hm". Ia tersenyum sendiri.

'menarik'. Inner Sasuke singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahahahaha dasar kalian ini memang payah". Tawa seorang gadis bersurai ungu dan terdapat bunga diatas kepalanya, Konan, tertawa sangat keras, bahkan itu terkesan mengejek.

"Senpai jangan menertawakan kami". Ujar Ino yang kini sedang minum jus jeruk dikantin

Ah iya, saat ini Sakura, Hinata dan Ino sedang berada dikantin sekolah. Dan satu lagi gadis yang lebih tua dari mereka, Konan sedang berhadapan dengan adik kelasnya yang merepotkan itu.

"Aku saja tidak berani melewati kesana, kalian malah nekat masuk. Tapi ini patut diacungi jempol". Ujar Konan mengacungi jempol diwajah mereka bertiga.

Lalu ia kembali minum minumannya.

'sroot ..'

"Tapi kami tidak masuk, hanya diam digerbang saja. Lalu setelah itu kami kepergok oleh tiga orang siswa disana. Ada salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki wajah paling dingin. Aku sempat gemetar melihatnya".

'Byuuurrr...' Konan menyemburkan jus nya hingga berceceran dimana-mana."J-jangan bilang dia Uchiha Sasuke !".

.

Hinata memberi saputangan. "Lap dulu senpai".

"Arigataou". Konan membersihkan mulutnya.

Ketiga gadis polos itu memandangnya heran dan tak berkedip, ada apa dengan laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu sehingga Konan terkejut.

"Kalian sungguh beruntung. Yang kudengar dia adalah pria paling tampan disana selain Sai, Naruto,Itachi, Gaara dan masih banyak lagi".

Ino langsung berdiri dari bangkunya.

'Braakk' .. ia menggebrak meja, spontan ketiga orang disana terkejut. Kini dibenaknya ada secercah harapan untuk mendapatkan seorang pacar, ia memandang Konan serius seraya memohan. "Senpai bantulah kami untuk mendapatkan mereka, onegai".

Konan menjentikan jarinya. Ia tersenyum puas. "Kalian sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk masalah soal cinta, heheh". Ujar Konan percaya diri.

"Sebenarnya ini cukup gila, tapi apa boleh buat aku akan mencobanya". Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk. Menyetujui idenya Ino.

"A-aku mengikuti kalian saja". Hinata kini membuka suara.

"Haaa Pendek, aku akan selalu mengawasimu". Ujar Ino sambil menunjuk wajah Hinata. Rupanya Ino masih penasaran hubungan Hinata dengan siswa berambut pirang tadi.

"Yosh, pulang sekolah nanti kita bertemu lagi dirumahnya Sakura".

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**HIS**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kisshimoto**

 **Genre : Romantic, Humor, Friendship.**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoSai**

 **Warning : Fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna, masih banyak Typo dan hal-hal aneh lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Unlike, Don't read !**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hmmm coba kulihat". Konan meneliti satu persatu ketiga gadis muda itu. ia terlihat nampak serius sambil menopang dagu.

Saat ini mereka berempat sedang berada dikamarnya Sakura.

Kamar Sakura sudah seperti markas, bahkan disana tersedia kulkas untuk persediaan makan mereka.

Konan memandang seluruh ruangan. Dahinya mengernyit heran. Ia berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya keatas.

"Apa ruangan ini layak pakai untuk seorang gadis macam kalian, hah?. Poster pemain bola, miniature mobil, makanan dimana-mana, bahkan kalian tidak terfikirkan melakukan program diet". Teriak Konan. Iya sih keadaan mereka seperti anak laki-laki-saja, keadaannya sangat berantakan.

"Aku bahkan sedikit terkejut kalian bisa tertarik dengan laki-laki". Lanjutnya lagi.

"T-tapi senpai, itu koleksi berhargaku, aku sengaja membeli yang orisinil". Bela Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli itu barang murahan atau mahal. Buang semuanya". Ujar Konan. Ia berjalan memandangi poster-poster itu dan hendak melepasnya.

Sakura segera berlari mengejar Konan dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Mencegah Konan merusak kamarnya.

.

.

"Baiklah , lupakan. Lagipula pria-pria itu tidak akan masuk ke kamarku". Ucap Sakura sambil membereskan koleksinya karena diberantakan oleh Konan.

"Hahahaha , otakmu ternyata masih sangat dangkal rupanya. Hey kalian tahu apa jadinya kalau seorang pria masuk ke kamar wanita?". Konan mulai menyeringai jahil. Sesekali ia menggelengkan kepalanya, sungguh masih ada wanita sepolos mereka. Ia bersungguh-sungguh akan melakukan perubahan pada mereka.

"Entahlah, lagipula itu mustahil, ayahku saja aku cegah supaya tidak masuk". Kini Ino yang bicara.

"N-Neji Nii san suka masuk ke kamarku dan membangunkan tidurku". Cicit Hinata.

Konan langsung melirik dan merespon kalimat yang terakhir. Ia tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Kau sepertinya masih ada harapan Hinata. Tapi aku tidak berharap ada hubungan antara kakak adik sih". Konan tersenyum hambar. "Ahh lupakan. Pria itu sangat senang berada dikamar wanita loh".

Ketiga gadis itu hanya berkedip-kedip tak mengerti

.

.

"Selanjutnya pakaian. Ahhh kalian ini tidak ada manis-manisnya sih. Naikan rok kalian". Tunjuk Konan pada rok-rok Hinata, Sakura dan Ino.

"Seperti ini". Sungguh Ino keterlaluan, ia menaikan rok nya hingga perut.

"K-kau nampak seperti orang idiot". Ucap Hinata datar sambil melihat Ino.

"Hahaha warnanya hitam. Aku warnanya pink". Ujar Sakura sambil berjongkok dibelakang Ino.

'Pletakk'

'Pletakk'

'Pletakk'

"Dasar bodohhhh, laki-laki menyukai paha wanita yang terlihat sedikit. Bukannya seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti menantang sekali Ino". Bentak Konan sambil menjitak kepala mereka.

Ia membetulkan rok Ino kebawah sedikit. Begitu pula Sakura dan Hinata.

"A-aku merasa kedinginan". Hinata sesekali memeluk pahanya sendiri.

"Aaaa aku lebih memilih memakai celana". Sakura menarik-narik rok nya kembali seperti semula.

.

.

"Selanjutnya dada".

"Kyaaaaa". Kalimat itu sangat tabu diotak Sakura. ia langsung lari kepojokan.

"Alasan pihak sekolah menyuruh siswi nya memakai seragam ketat adalah supaya mereka terlihat percaya diri. Dan aku sarankan bukalah satu atau dua kancing supaya lebih menawan". Konan mulai mempraktekannya. Ia membuka sebagian kancingnya sehingga lekukan tubuh indah itu terlihat terutama bagian dada terekspos jelas.

"Ayolah jidat lakukan saja. Kau ingin pria itu menolakmu?". Ucap Ino sambil membuka kancingnya.

"A-aku malu". Hinata malah berjongkok dan menutup dadanya.

"Cepatlah lakukan".

.

.

"Sugoii...". Konan menatap Hinata heran. Terutama dibagian itu. "Kau hampir mengalahkan aku, Hinata".

Lalu ia menatap Sakura. "Kau jangan marah atau tersinggung. Pakailah ini". Konan kembali menatap Sakura.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang masih pundung dan memberikan sepasang kaos kaki. Sakura melirik, mata membulat seketika. Ia tercengang lalu berdiri memberi ancang-ancang.

"Kau pikir ini gurauan, hah. Pakai saja sendiri !". Teriak Sakura tak terima, ia merasa dilecehkan diantara gadis-gadis berdada besar.

"Jangan bentak aku anak bodohhh. Ini adalah unsur membuat wanita SMA terlihat lebih percaya diri". Bentak Konan tak ingin kalah dari Sakura.

"Dengarkan aku. Pusatkan mata dan otak mereka disini dan-".

Wajah mereka berubah menjadi horror saat Konan menunjukan –piip..- ... mereka segera menyerang Konan secara bersamaan. Mencegahnya melakukan hal yang berlebihan.

"Senpai baka. Kau ini seperti wanita kegirangan".

"K-kumohon jangan sampai kami melakukan itu".

"Aaaa aku tak sudiiii..."

.

(skip)

.

"Dan yang terakhir. Ingat ini baik-baik anak buah". Konan mondar-mandir layaknya sang komando. Kali ini ia serius. SakuInoHina tak lepas menatap senpainya itu.

Berharap menjadi lebih baik dan diperhatikan lawan jenisnya adalah tujuan dari mereka.

Apakah kegiatan konyol ini akan berhasil?

.

.

"Dan yang terakhir. Ingat ini baik-baik anak buah.". Konan mondar-mandir layaknya sang komando. Kali ini ia serius. SakuInoHina tak lepas menatap senpainya itu.

Dahi Sakura berdenyut kala Konan berkata demikian.

"Sejak kapan kami menjadi anak buahmu". Tunjuk Sakura nista.

Konan melingkarkan tangannya didada seolah berfikir.

"Tch, ini yang aku khawatirkan. Jidat mana sopan santunmu didepan seorang senpai. Dan kau tidak usah mengeluarkan telunjukmu. Apa jadinya kalau kau bersikap seperti ini didepan seorang pria, hah? Kau ingin jomblo seumur hidup?". Cerca Konan panjang lebar.

"Heeeeeee"... teriak mereka bertiga.

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik. Seorang perempuan harus tampak cantik, bukan hanya luarnya saja tetapi hati mereka juga". Tutur Konan penuh makna. Ya ceramahnya cukup membuat mereka sedikit paham, mungkin.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik senpai". Satu pertanyaan Hinata cukup menusuk.

"Kau sudah mempunyai pacar? Apa dia yakin menyukaimu atau jangan-jangan belum punya pacar?". Ino menyusul.

Konan memucat. Anak-anak ini cukup membuat dirinya frustasi. "Ehmm". Ia berdehem. Menutupi aura kecemasannya dan seperti semula.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak mana mungkin aku membantu kalian, dan aku mempunyai pacar. Dia sekolah di KHG Selatan juga". Ucapnya percaya diri seolah memamerkan pada ketiga gadis jomblo itu.

Ketiga gadis itu menjauhi Konan, khawatir pembicaraannya terdengar. Berkumpul dan berdiskusi.

Kecemasan mereka semakin memuncak kala mendengar Konan mempunyai pacar ditempat yang menjadi incaran mereka juga.

"Jangan bilang pacarnya sijangkung itu, atau si pangeran es". Bisik Sakura memulai debatnya.

"Siapa pangeran es?". Tanya Hinata

"Itu yang rambutnya mirip pantat ayam. Kau lihat ekspresi dia saat aku bicara tentang laki-laki itu. Ada nada cemburu disana". Balas Sakura serius. Seperti yang mereka duga, secara tidak langsung Sakura membicarakan soal pria itu. Bukankah dirinya yang cemburu?

"Aku ingin muntah mendengar kata pangeran. Cukup sudah, aku tidak yakin dia akan membantu kita. Malah ujung-ujungnya dia ingin menjerumuskan kita, aku tahu dari awal kalau meminta bantuan Konan senpai itu ide yang buruk". Ino sedikit marah pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau sendiri kan yang meminta bantuannya". Sakura menyela.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau pacarnya sekolah disana juga jidat, aaarrgh aku pusing". Ino mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Aku tak ingin laki-laki incaranku pacarnya Konan senpai". Lanjut Ino.

"Jujur saja, tidak semua orang bisa terbuka tentang hal seperti itu Ino". Sakura mendelik tajam. Bukan penampilan Ino saja yang vulgar, bicaranya pun juga vulgar.

"Kau masih belum mengerti juga jidat. Bayangkan pria incaranmu adalah pacarnya dia, apa kau sanggup menerimanya?". Gertak Ino seolah membela dirinya sendiri.

.

"Hey apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Kalian sudah membuang waktu berhargaku disini, sebentar lagi jadwalku kencan". Konan tahu mereka pasti berfikir kalau dirinya paling hebat. Dan ia yakin ketiga gadis itu sedang membicarakan dirinya. Konan tersenyum puas karena merasa paling senior dalam hal cinta disana.

CTAK ...

Perempatan siku-siku muncul didahi Sakura dan Ino, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya disana.

"Sial, dia datang kemari hanya untuk pamer saja, lihat saja nanti aku akan segera mendapatkan pacar". Umpat Ino kesal.

.

.

Kembali keposisinya masing-masing, Hinata, Sakura dan Ino berjalan mendekati Konan yang sedang duduk santai sambil berkutat dengan ponselnya.

'flop ..' Konan menutup ponsel-nya dan memasukan kedalam saku bajunya.

Diam-diam ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ini yang terakhir untuk kalian. Usahakan kalian tersenyum semanis mungkin didepan seorang pria incaran kita. Berkata seadanya seolah menunjukan sisi kelebihan. Aku jamin mereka akan langsung tertarik pada kalian".

Konan beranjak dari duduk manisnya, ia berfikir kalau tugasnya dalam pelajaran soal cinta sudah selesai.

Ketiga gadis itu hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja tanpa membalas kalimat Konan.

.

"Baiklah mungkin cukup sampai disini. Jika ada sesuatu aku siap membantu kalian. Oh iya pacarku sudah menungguku di café, Jaa nee gadis-gadis jomblo". Ia berjalan meninggalkan para gadis itu yang sedang bengong.

Ada nada memanasi disana, Konan sengaja berkata begitu seolah memamerkan pacarnya.

"Dasar tukang pamer". Umpat Sakura kesal.

"Sana pulang, hush hush". Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kedepan saat Konan sudah benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

[Uchiha's Mansion]

.

Terlihat tiga orang laki-laki berseragam KHG tengah bersantai disebuah kamar besar milik tuan muda Uchiha.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka ketika pulang sekolah Naruto dan Sai selalu mampir kerumah Sasuke.

Bukan mempir sih lebih tepatnya mendapat makan siang gratis. Sasuke kan kaya.

Kamar tersebut nampak cerah disinari oleh matahari yang tembus dari jendela kamar Sasuke yang terbilang cukup besar untuk ukuran jendela normal. Ini terkesan mewah, maka dari itu Naruto dan Sai enggan pulang dari sana.

Hening masih setia menemani mereka. Sasuke yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan buku pelajaran, sedangkan Naruto dan Sai sedang bersantai dikasur king size milik Sasuke.

"Kalau kalian hanya menumpang tidur disini, sana pulang aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasku dengan santai. Kalian hanya menyesakan atmosfer disini". Pemuda emo itu memecah keheningan. Dengan beberapa kalimat yang menusuk namun bagi Sai dan Naruto itu sudah biasa. Sasuke harap dimaklum.

Naruto bangkit dari acara tidur santainya, ia duduk dipinggiran kasur Sasuke. Merasa terusik oleh gerakan mendadak Naruto, Sai ikutan bangun seraya mengucek-ngucek kedua mata onyx nya.

"Gadis yang berada digerbang tadi, sangat mengganggu otakku. Sampai-sampai aku tak konsentrasi belajar. Aahh kau juga merasakannya kan?". Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya disana, diam-diam ia meremas buku pelajarannya.

"Pulanglah Naruto, kau hanya menggangguku saja". Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia tahu kalau Naruto sedang bicara dengan dirinya. Karena Sai sulit diajak bicara serius.

"Kau lihat mata hijaunya itu, sangat menawan sekali ya Sasuke". puji Naruto sambil mengerling kearah Sasuke walaupun si empu tetap mengacuhkannya.

'DEG'

Sasuke merasa dadanya sesak. Ia berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan ekspresinya itu supaya tak nampak didepan Naruto dan Sai.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas". Ucapnya datar dan tetap fokus pada bukunya.

"Warna rambutnya sedikit aneh tapi aku suka, kau jangan menyukainya ya dia akan menjadi incaranku Sai". Naruto beralih pada Sai. Ia pikir Naruto sedang bicara dengannya, berani sekali pemuda blonde itu. Tapi diakhir kalimat ternyata Naruto sedang bicara dengan Sai. Walaupun begitu kalimat itu nampak seperti untuk dirinya.

'Braaaak...' Sasuke menggebrak meja belajar.

"NARUTO !". Teriak Sasuke tegas, ia sudah tak mampu menahan kesabarannya. Dua orang itu serempak melihat Sasuke yang sedang memandangnya garang.

"Kau ini kenapa Sasuke. Jangan khawatir aku akan jadikan gadis bubble gum itu sebagai pacarku. Kau kan tidak menyukai mereka".

"Iya, kau malah mengusir mereka". Lanjut Sai.

"...". Tanpa sepatah katapun Sasuke kembali duduk dan mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ya lagipula kau sudah sering berkencan dengan gadis kan. Dan sekarang kau mungkin sudah bosan. Kini giliran kami yang akan berkencan. Kau mau berbagi tips-tips kencan pada kami Sasuke?". Pinta pemuda pirang itu pada Sahabatnya.

.

.

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia memutarkan kursi tersebut hingga berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Sai.

"Kau menginginkan tips bercinta dari sang pujangga, eh?". Ucapnya percaya diri sambil memainkan bolppoinnya.

SaiNaru mengangguk bersamaan.

"ya ya ya". Jawab mereka serempak.

"Kau ajak dia ketempat ramai atau belikan sebuah hadiah kecil berupa kendaraan. Itu menandakan kalau kau kaya raya. Kau tahu gadis jaman sekarang itu melihat laki-laki dari luarnya saja. Mereka tidak peduli dengan tampang asalkan bermodalkan kendaraan mewah mereka langsung terpikat". Ujar Sasuke disusul dengan anggukan SaiNaru.

Namun dalam hatinya Sasuke tersenyum puas, tak sadarkah kalau mereka sedang ditipu oleh Sasuke. Ia meracuni otak Sai dan Naruto supaya gadis-gadis itu menjadi 'ilfeel' pada mereka, dasar Sasuke licik.

Kalau dia sih iya bisa mengandalkan harta ataupun tampang yang menjual, itu sangat memungkinkan. Terbukti banyak wanita yang sudah Sasuke ajak kencan.

Tapi Naruto dan Sai, tampang sih emang sangat menjual tapi soal kendaraan mewah mereka tak memenuhi syarat.

"Kau jangan mengejek kami temeee, mentang-mentang orang kaya". Sergah Naruto tidak terima.

"Aku tidak mengejek, itu hanya saranku saja sekalian memberitahu kalian. Ya minimal kau kasih mainannya saja lah, hahaha". Sasuke tertawa terpaksa, sungguh terpaksa sekali.

"Sepertinya si Pig cocok aku ajak jalan-jalan ketempat ramai". Ujar Sai menimbang-menimbang pilihan Sasuke.

"Ya terserah kalian. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mereka. Siswi KHG Utara bukan levelku". Gaya Sasuke sudah angkuh begitu, namun dibalik itu ia menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Berusaha menjatuhkan gadis incarannya supaya tidak diambil oleh Naruto, dan disana ada secercah harapan untuk pendapatkan gadis bubble gum yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali ia bertemu.

'Kau fikir aku akan diam saja? Berani sekali dia menyukai gadis incarannku'. Inner Sasuke berkecambuk disana

Naruto mengacungkan tangan kanannya ke angkasa menembus udara.

"Yosh, kalau ketemu langsung aku pacarin, hahaha". Semangat Naruto membara.

Sasuke mendelik tajam, dikira sohibnya akan menolak mentah-mentah saran dari Sasuke. Justru sebaliknya, semua tips abal dari Sasuke diterima baik oleh Naruto, begitu pula dengan Sai. Karena Sai tipe orang yang selalu mengikuti temannya.

Kali ini ia harus berfikir dua kali. Sebagai si jenius dikelasnya, Sasuke tidak akan kalah kali ini.

 _'Ini adalah pertarungan cinta'_ Batinnya dengan semangat membara

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**HIS**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimotto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romantiv, Humor, Friendship**

 **Warning : AU, ooc, Typo, ide pasaran dan lain-lain. fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Dont Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **'Apa arti dari sahabat? menemani mereka walau berada dijalan yang salah sekalipun'**_

* * *

Pagi itu seluruh siswa KHG Selatan nampak serius memandang selembar kertas putih diatas meja. Saat ini suasana dikelas begitu hening sejak satu jam terakhir ulangan dilaksanakan.

Salah satu siswa yang mempunyai gaya rambut mencuat keatas sedang menopang dagu seraya memandang jendela dengan tatapan kosong dengan sebelah tangannya dan tangan yang lainnya sibuk memainkan pensil.

Tidak seperti siswa lainnya yang sedang mengerjakan ulangan, Sasuke malah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

'Kuso, Naruto dobe sialan. Aku tak akan diam saja seperti ini, Sakura akan menjadi milikku'. Inner Sasuke kesal.

Entah dirinya yang serakah atau emang doyan sama perempuan, Sasuke begitu bertekad mendapatkan Sakura walau dirinya baru pertama kali bertemu.

Mungkin memang semua keturunan Uchiha egonya yang tinggi, Sasuke sangat gengsi mengungkapkan perasaan pribadinya. Tidak seperti dua sahabatnya yang terbuka dan blak-blakan.

"Baiklah waktunya habis. Letakan pensilnya dan kumpulkan dari belakang". Perintah sang guru. Suara baritone milik Kakashi memecah keheningan disana.

Itu berefek pada pemuda yang sedang asik melamun. Sasuke terperanjat kaget dan langsung bergelut dengan tugasnya yang sempat tertunda beberapa menit yang lalu.

Waktu ulangan ia habiskan untuk melamun.

'Kuso... kuso .. kuso' lagi-lagi innernya yang bicara.

Sebisa mungkin ia menutupi raut mukanya yang cemas, dasar Uchiha gengsian.

"Letakan pensilnya". Ucap Kakashi lagi mengulangi kalimatnya. Sudah jelas ia bicara pada Sasuke yang sedang ngebut menulis jawaban.

Sasuke sibuk menulis jawaban dengan asal dan cepat. Masa bodo benar atau salah yang penting ulangannya selesai-fikirnya.

"Letakan pensilnya". Perintah sang guru sambil memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Hoy Sasuke cepat kumpulkan kertasnya". Naruto menyentuh pundak Sasuke dari belakang karena posisi duduknya berada dibelakang Sasuke.

"Diam kau !". Ujar Sasuke menghindari sentuhan Naruto dengan menggerak-gerakan bahunya.

"Uchiha , letakan pensilnya".

Dengan pasrah Sasuke akhirnya mau melepaskan pensil dari genggamannya.

.

.

.

Teng teng teng ...

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua para siswa berhamburan keluar dengan hati yang gembira. Anak-anak itu seperti keluar dari penjara saja, saking bosannya belajar.

"Baru kali ini melihat Sasuke diomelin Kakashi sensei". Kata Sai sambil berjalan keluar kelas bersama kedua sohibnya.

"Ya benar, kau selalu melamun Sasuke. Apa kau sedang sakit?". Naruto menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sasuke. Lagi-lagi ia bicara tidak nyambung.

Dengan cepat tangan kekar milik Sasuke menepis sentuhan Naruto dengan kasar.

"Tch, aku tidak sakit sepertimu dobe. Cepat kita ke kantin".

.

.

" ... hahaha perempuan itu katanya suka nangis Sai, jadi kau jangan membuat masalah". Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan berjalan menuju kantin bersama Sasuke dan Sai.

Kedua pemuda itu sedang asyik berdebat seputar perempuan, dan tidak ada satupun kalimat mereka yang bermutu. Benar-benar butuh pencerahan.

"Iya benar. Tapi aku belum pernah melihat ibuku menangis. Yang ada mereka itu suka menggosip. Ada satu fakta lagi, katanya mereka sangat cerewet". Balas Sai.

"Kau malah bicara tentang ibumu, baka". Naruto kesal. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Hey teme, yang benar perempuan itu cerewet atau suka nangis?". Ujar Naruto sambil berlari-lari kecil supaya langkahnya sejajar.

"Hm". Hanya dua kalimat konsonan membosankan yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Hm itu artinya apa teme?".

"Hm".

"Arghhh sungguh aku ingin muntah mendengar kalimat itu". Naruto mengacak rambutnya kesal.

.

.

.

((((HIS))))

.

.

.

"Sakura, Shion, Tenten, Ino dan Hinata ikut saya ke kantor". Ucap sang guru berperawakan molek dengan rambut hitam lebatnya.

Siswi yang barusan dipanggil langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengikuti guru Kurenai dari belakang.

"Pstt sepertinya ulah kita ketahuan oleh pihak guru. Sial itu semua gara-gara kau Shion mengajak aku kabur". Tenten mencak-mencak pada Shion. Sementara si empu sudah gemetar hebat sejak dipanggil barusan.

"Hey kenapa kalian berdua bisik-bisik". Sakura ikut bicara pada kedua temannya itu yang errr sedikit bengal.

"Diam kau jidat, bukan urusanmu". Shion menunjuk muka Sakura dengan nista. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

.

.

Sesampai diruang guru. kelima murid tadi duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan.

Disana ada beberapa guru lain ditambah ketua osis dan wakilnya.

Wajah Shion dan Tenten berubah menjadi pucat kala melihat raut wajah mereka yang menyeramkan.

Sedangkan geng HIS damai-damai saja karena mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Psst Sakura, ada apa sebenarnya kita dipanggil kesini. Apa jangan-jangan kita ketahuan menyelinap masuk ke KHG Selatan?". Bisik Ino yang hanya terdengar oleh Sakura.

Sakura menyenggol pelan tubuh Ino seraya mendelik tajam. Tatapannya seolah berkata 'mana mungkin Pig'.

Ino membalas tatapan Sakura 'Lalu kenapa kita dipanggil kemari jidat' balas Ino.

'Mana kutahu pig'

Dan terjadilah perdebatan inner antara Sakura dan Ino.

.

.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja. Saya sebagai ketua Osis akan mengumumkan-"

Kalimat si ketua Osis yang mempunyai rambut pirang diikat empat sudah melegakan hati mereka berlima. Fikiran negative mereka membuat dirinya menjadi sibuk sendiri, dan itu sangat mencolok didepan sang Osis.

'Fyiuuuuhhhh' . mereka menghela nafas lega.

"-mengumumkan sebuah acara Bunkasai di musim semi ini. Tsunade-sama ingin kita melaksanakannya bersama SMA KHG Selatan. Aku sebagai Osis menyuruh kalian untuk mewakili sekolah kita datang kesana mendiskusikan acara ini". Ucap Temari sang Osis. Disusul dengan anggukan kepala guru lain.

"Ano Temari senpai, bukankah sekolah itu khusus laki-laki. Kita dilarang masuk kesana kan".

"Kita datang kesana karena ada alasan, bukan karena main-main. Tenang saja aku dan Konan juga akan ikut bersama kalian". Jelas Temari pada adik kelasnya yang bercepol dua.

Ino Sakura dan Hinata telah meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Si ketua Osis tanpa sadar sudah melukai hati ketiga gadis itu. Apa yang dimaksud dengan main-main.

"Senpai-". Sakura mengangkat tangannya sebelah. Temari melirik Sakura disusul dengan anggukan.

"-kapan kita datang kesana nya?".

"Sekarang. Karena lebih cepat lebih baik, Bunkasai dilaksanakan dua tahun sekali jadi aku ingin festifal ini berjalan sesuai rencana dan butuh persiapan yang matang. Baiklah ayo berangkat".

'DEG'

Jantung Sakura Ino dan Hinata bedetak begitu cepat. Ini sebuah keburuntungan bagi mereka untuk masuk ke sekolah khusus untuk laki-laki. Dan kali ini malah disuruh untuk datang, bagaimana tidak senang. Otak mereka kembali berfantasi ria memikirkan para pria-pria itu.

"Ayo kita bergegas anak buah". Bisik Konan saat melangkah melewati grup HIS.

"S-senpai !". Ucap Sakura, Ino Hinata serempak.

"Heheh , ini kesempatan bagus untuk kalian".

.

.

.

"Aku tahu kau yang memilih kami untuk datang ke KHG selatan kan? Kenapa tidak bilang dulu pada kami".

"Heh jidat setidaknya bilang terimakasih. Kalian bisa masuk kesana itu karena aku, kau lupa apa jabatanku disekolah ini hah". Konan berkacak pinggang kesal pada Sakura.

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan kaki menuju KHG selatan, jaraknya yang dekat cukup dengan berjalan kaki saja.

'Plakkk'. Ino menepuk jidatnya "Sial aku lupa kalau kau wakil osis".

"Hahaha dasar anak buah tidak bermutu. Apa apaan mengintip itu hal yang rendahan sekali. Kita harus bersikap keren didepan para pria. Aku saja tidak berani datang ke emmmphh..". belum selesai Konan bicara mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh ketiga gadis yang bersangkutan.

"Kau jangan bicara keras-keras nanti kami ketahuan oleh Temari senpai". Ino membekap mulut Konan secara tidak elit.

"Hey yang dibelakang, ada apa ribut-ribut?". Temari membalikan badannya kebelakang melihat tingkah aneh dari partnernya. Mereka pun melepaskan cengkramannya dari Konan dan berlagak normal kembali.

"T-tidak ada Taichou heheh". Konan menggelengkan kepalanya kasar.

"Cepatlah kalian ini sangat lamban". Perintah Temari tegas.

"Wai wakarimasen". Konan tersenyum, lalu ia kembali memandang garang ketiga anak buahnya.

"Awas kalian ya".

.

.

.

"Sasuke ... Sasukeee". Siswa bertubuh tambun lengkap dengan kripik singkong ditangannya sedang berlarian panik menuju si empu sambil teriak-teriak.

"Ada apa Chouji kau seperti melihat hantu". Balas Sasuke sambil menghampiri Chouji dengan wajah datarnya.

"I-ini lebih menyeramkan dari hantu. Dibawah ada banyak perempuan masuk ke sekolah kita". Ucapan Chouji yang cukup keras membuat seluruh penghuni kelas memperthatikannya.

Mereka serempak menatap Chouji.

"Apa ? disekolah kita banyak perempuan?". Ucap laki-laki bertato merah dipipinya, Kiba.

"Heee dia pasti sedang bercanda, jangan percaya sama si bocah gendut itu". Kini laki-laki berambut putih yang dipanggil Suigetsu buka suara.

"Masa sih, apa mereka buta. Atau pengumuman itu kurang besar tulisannya?". Lanjut Sasori.

Demi menjawab semua rasa penasaran mereka, para siswa itu berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya, bahkan yang sedang belajar pun mendadak keluar.

Memang mereka begitu heboh kala melihat perempuan, karena disini hanya terdapat laki-laki saja. Kecuali mereka bisa melihat perempuan seperti guru mereka atau ibu-ibu penjaga kantin. Sungguh malang sekali nasib mereka. :D

Sasuke segera turun ketangga dengan langkah yang cepat. Ia harus berdesakan melewatinya karena banyak siswa lain yang ingin turun kebawah juga demi melihat para gadis cantik yang jarang mereka temui.

"Sasuke tunggu". Naruto dan Sai berlari mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata sibuk melihat-lihat pemandangan indah itu. Begitu banyak para laki-laki yang sedang bergumul menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Sekilas mereka mendengar bisik-bisik pria ganjen itu.

"Whoaahh cantik sekali mereka".

"Hey cewek".

"Lihat yang rambutnya pink, sangat manis sekali ya".

"Aaaa cewek itu mirip Barbie".

Laki-laki itu sibuk mengerlingkan pandangannya pada mereka. Tapi semua itu tidak digubris sama sekali oleh para wanita cantik itu.

Mereka berjalan sangat gemulai bak model berjalan catwalk.

"Jangan tunjukan wajah polosmu. Bertingkah anggun, ingat". Bisik Konan pada grup HIS.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk pelan.

Wajahnya dibuat se anggun mungkin, padahal dalam hati mereka sedang menari ria dan ingin berteriak. Betapa senangnya dipuji oleh para pria-pria tampan.

Para wanita itu masuk keruang OSIS. Saking antusiasnya pintu ruangan OSIS sampai penuh dikelilingi para siswa laki-laki yang ingin melihat.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke dan kedua temannya sampai disana, ia langsung menghampiri tempat yang banyak orang.

"Hey kalian sedang melihat apa?". Kata Sasuke sarkastik.

"Didalam sana ada banyak cewek cantik, lihat Sasuke kau pasti langsung menyukai mereka". Ujar laki-laki berambut putih ikal , Toneri.

"Oh". Sasuke menjawab seolah tak penting.

.

"Ahhh aku mau yang dikuncir empat"

"Lihat-lihat yang bercepol dua itu juga cukup manis".

"Minggir Sakon aku juga ingin melihat mereka".

"Jangan dorong aku Ukon, kau mengganggu kesenangan orang lain saja".

"Dasar sikembar gila, kalian berdua menghalangi pemandangan saja. Aku tak bisa melihat si pinky itu".

Telinga Sasuke mendadak lebar saat mendengar kata 'Pink' barusan. Dengan cepat ia langsung menerobos gerombolan anak laki-laki dan ikutan melihat. Bahkan ia sempat lupa dengan jiwa Uchiha-nya yang jaim.

"Dasar Sasuke itu aneh sekali". Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

.

.

.

"S-Se-selamat da-datang di Konoha High School Selatan". Pria berkuncir longgar itu bicara terbata-bata saat berhadapan dengan para gadis cantik nan molek.

"Perkenalkan saya U-Uchiha I-Itachi , ketua Osis KHG Selatan". Itachi sedikit membungkukan kepalanya. Sungguh ia mendadak ciut dihadapan wanita-wanita itu.

"Saya Sabaku Temari, Ketua Osis KHG Utara, dia Konan wakil Osis kami". Temari menatap Konan disusul dengan anggukan dan memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

Batin Ino dan Sakura ingin sekali tertawa keras melihat tingkah manis Konan yang dibuat-buat.

'Sangat menjijikan' Inner Sakura.

"Saya Yahiko, wakil Osis KHG Selatan". Yahiko menjulurkan tangannya pada Konan, dengan cepat Itachi menepis tangannya dan memberikan deathglare pada Yahiko.

.

.

.

Berlangsungnya acara rapat tersebut yang hampir memakan waktu satu jam, cukup bagi mereka. Kembali pada Sasuke yang masih setia melihat mereka dibalik pintu.

'Tch baka aniki, dia benar-benar beruntung'. Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

"Terimakasih atas kerja samanya, semoga acara Bunkasai ini terlaksana sesuai rencana, kami permisi, Itachi-san".

Samar-samar terdengar percakapan mereka. Dengan secepat kilat, orang-orang yang bergumul dipintu langsung menghindar terutama Sasuke, ia langsung berlari entah kemana.

"Yeyy akan ada Bunkasai disekolah kita bersama para gadis-gadis cantik itu".

"Aaaa aku tak akan melewatkan hari yang berharga itu".

"Lihat-lihat mereka semua keluar".

Temari berjalan angkuh dan gagah diikuti teman-temannya dibelakang.

"H-Hinata aku tak tahan ingin ke toilet". Bisik Sakura pada Hinata sambil memegang perutnya.

"Sakura chan kau bisa tahan sebentar kan. Sekarang juga kita akan pulang".

"Tapi aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi". Sakura menggeliat tak tahan lagi, ia meringis.

"Yasudah kau ke toilet saja kami tunggu kau digerbang". Titah Hinata. Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya bersama Ino dan yang lainnya.

Lihat Sakura sekarang, ia jadi bahan perhatian bagi siswa laki-laki disana. Bak seorang putri, Sakura berjalan di apit oleh para laki-laki yang memandang kagum padanya.

Namun ia tak menghiraukannya, karena saat ini keadaannya berbeda. Ia sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

Sakura berlari-lari kecil mencari toilet namun nihil tempat itu belum ia temukan. Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa tak nyaman itu.

Ia memasuki sebuah lorong kecil yang menurutnya itu adalah jalan menuju Toilet.

Mata Emerald itu menyimpit memperhatikan seorang laki-laki yang sedang membelakanginya. Ia mencoba menyapa laki-laki tersebut.

"Permisi, bisa antar aku ke toilet?". Tanyanya dengan nada se lembut mungkin. Ia masih ingat kata-kata Konan rupanya. 'bersikaplah anggun'.

Laki-laki emo itu berbalik menghadap gadis bubble gum yang sedang berdiri tegak didepannya.

Onyx bertemu Emerald. Mata mereka saling menatap lekat satu sama lain. Betapa kagetnya Sakura, ia sudah salah orang.

"Hm, iya ..."

'Gawat, bukankah dia laki-laki yang digerbang itu. Sial , apa aku benar-benar akan dimakan olehnya'. Batin Sakura menjerit ketakutan.

Rasa takut itu disusul dengan detakan jantung yang tak beraturan. Ia merasakan sensai aneh disana. Sakura masih belum paham betul , perasaan apa ini?- batinnya.

Ia kembali meneliti pria bersurai hitam legam itu dengan seksama. Dibalik wajahnya yang datar, dia cukup tampan oh salah dia sangat tampan sekali.

Baru sadar kau Sakura?

"-Hey nona ..". Panggil Sasuke sehingga menarik Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Ahh i-iya". Jawabnya dengan sangat gugup.

"Dari tadi aku bicara tidak didengar, eh". Sahut Sasuke. Ia berjalan medahului Sakura. "Ayo ikut aku". Lanjutnya.

"Kemana?" Tanya Sakura mendadak kikuk

"Kemana? Kau kan yang menyuruhku mengantar kau ke toilet, masa lupa?"

"E-eh iya ya maaf". Sakura menggaruk kepala pink nya yang tak gatal.

* * *

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**HIS**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimotto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romantiv, Humor, Friendship**

 **Warning : AU, ooc, Typo, ide pasaran dan lain-lain. fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Dont Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Nampak sang pemuda berjalan dengan santai namun tetap gagah. Kedua tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku celana itu terlihat sangat keren. Ditambah earphone biru tua melingkar dilehernya itu membuat kesan tambah manis, eh bukan tapi TAMPAN ..

Ia sangat menikmati pemandangan indah itu walau dari belakang, bahkan Sakura sampai lupa kalau ia kebelet ingin buang air.

'Ahh aku ingin sekali memeluk dia dari belakang' Inner Sakura.

Sakura masih tak mengerti perasaan apa ini, kenapa saat bertemu pria ini jantungnya berdetak.

" ! ".

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba berhenti ditengah jalan. Sakura pun demikian membuat khayalannya terbang tertiup angin.

"Ada apa?".

"Maaf aku baru ingat kalau ini sekolah khusus untuk laki-laki, jadi disini tidak ada toilet untuk perempuan". Kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh kepada Sakura.

Duuueeeng ...

'Terkutuklah aku kami-sama , kemana aku harus sembunyikan wajahku. Kenapa aku selalu ceroboh, padahal ini adalah moment yang pas dimana sang tokoh laki-laki mengantar sang perempuan ke toilet lalu setelah itu si perempuan akan berkenalan denganku lalu setelah itu dia tertarik padaku. Dan dan dan .. arghhhh siall ..' Inner Sasuke berkecambuk disana. Rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak.

Sasuke mati-matian tidak mengeluarkan ekpresi paniknya dengan ditutupi wajah datarnya itu, ya Uchiha punya senjata andalan bukan. Tapi bukan senjata itu ya ... (Author ngeres)

Rasanya sulit sekali untuk melihat ekspresi wajah gadis pinky ini, apa jadinya sekarang. Apakah Sakura masih tetap mengagumi sosok Sasuke yang ehmm ceroboh?

"Apaaaaaaaa ..!". Teriak Sakura histeris, detik itu juga ia lupa pesan-pesan penting Konan. "K-kenapa kau bisa lupa?"

"Hm". Jawabnya datar.

Sudah ia duga, Sakura terlanjur illfeel padanya, tapi Sasuke akan segera membayarnya.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sakura lalu menarik tangan putih miliknya dan menyeret ke Toilet laki-laki.

"C-chotto , kau menyuruhku pipis disini?". Ucap Sakura panik, ia masih belum pintar bercakap dengan seorang pria tampan.

Tapi lihat wajahnya, Sakura hampir menjadi kepiting rebus. Genggaman kuat yang diberikan oleh Sasuke membuatnya ia ingin terbang ke angkasa.

'BLAM'

Sasuke menutup pintu toilet, beruntung disana hanya ada mereka berdua. Beruntung bagi sasuke sih, entah kalau bagi Sakura. Ia tak tahu timming apa ini.

"Baiklah , keluarkan sekarang?". Perintah Sasuke

"T-tidak mau, aku malu harus pipis disana". Tunjuk Sakura pada tempat buang air laki-laki. Masa ia harus pipis sambil berdiri?.

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak. 'Gadis ini sangat polos' batinnya.

Ia senang kalau gadis ini cukup bodoh macam dirinya yang ceroboh. Ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Kali ini impas- batinnya.

"Didalam sana ada kloset". Tunjuk Sasuke pada ruangan yang lebih tertutup.

"Tapi aku malu kalau kau ada disini kau pasti akan mengintip".

"Aku akan berbalik". Sasuke membalikan badannya.

"Tidak, m-maaf kau bisa keluar sebentar kan. Heheh".

'tap .. tap ..'

Suara samar langkah seseorang menghinggapi gendang telinga mereka berdua. Dan itu sukses membuat mereka panik, terutama Sasuke. keadaannya berbeda sih, berduaan ditoilet dengan seorang gadis.

'Brakk'

Pintu toilet terbuka dengan kasar. Nampaklah seorang pria bermasker dengan rambut peraknya melawan gravitasi.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dilarang berbuat mesum disekolah ..!". Ujar Kakashi tanpa aba-aba dan langsung asal tuduh.

"Haaaaaaaaa". Sakura menganga kaget. Mesum katanya ! , ia baru ingat kalau dirinya sedang berduaan dengan sasuke di toilet.

"Tidak sensei kami tidak berbuat apa-apa". Elak Sasuke

"Bohong, tadi kau bilang 'keluarkan sekarang' lalu gadis itu menolaknya karena malu". Tunjuk Kakashi pada Sasuke tanpa sensor.

'Gubraaakkk'

Sakura terjatuh kebelakang. Sasuke? dia stay cool.

'Apaaa? Guru ini sudah gila, sekeras itukah aku bicara atau dia benar-benar menguping? Sial, memang benar sih aku seperti sedang berbuat mesum dengan gadis ini' .. Batin Sasuke mengamuk disana.

.

.

(SKIP)

.

.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu. Maaf sudah merepotkan sensei". Sakura membungkuk dihadapan Kakashi, lalu ia melirik pemuda di samping Kakashi yang sedang diam mematung.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu. Oh iya namaku Haruno Sakura, panggil saja Sakura". Sakura kembali anggun seperti sebelumnya walaupun Sasuke sudah mengetahui sifat sebenarnya kalau ia sangat polos.

"Kau sudah mengetahui namaku dari Kakashi sensei". Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap lekat-lekat gadis irish emerald ini. Sakura mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

Dengan susah payah Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya kejadian di toilet tadi. Dan itu hanyalah kesalahpahaman Kakashi saja. Akhirnya Sakura dibawa ke toilet guru khusus perempuan oleh Kakashi.

Sasuke benar-benar ceroboh.

"Aku permisi dulu". Ia berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Kakashi.

.

"Hahaha aku senang ternyata kau masih normal Sasuke". Ucap Kakashi sambil memandang kedepan melihat kepergian Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

"Tentu saja aku normal tidak seperti sensei yang bicara tanpa difikir". Jawab Sasuke ketus. Ia masih marah pada Kakashi soal tragedy kamar mandi tadi.

"Aku sempat kaget ketika kau bilang itu. Jujur aku hampir muntah mendengarnya. Lalu aku bergegas masuk dan memergokimu sedang berduaan dengan gadis. Dan kecemasanku pun hilang mengingat ini menyangkut harga dirimu sebagai laki-laki".

"Apa kau berfikir aku ini menyukai sesama jenis?". Wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi horror.

"Wajar kan kalau aku curiga, disekolah ini tidak ada murid perempuan. Hahaha". Kakashi kembali tertawa sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke .

"Dasar tukang ngintip". Cerca Sasuke pada guru Kakashi. Ah guru itu ya, harap dimaklum, hobinya saja baca buku cabul. -.-"

.

.

(((HIS)))

.

.

"JIDAT ... kau hampir membakar kulitku disini. Kemana saja kau?". Bentak Ino pada Sakura kesal. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak kesal, Ino dan Hinata menunggu Sakura didepan gerbang hampir memakan waktu 30 menit.

"Eh aku kan sudah bilang pada Hinata kalau aku pergi ke toilet". Sakura melihat Hinata dengan tatapan membunuh. "Kau tidak mengatakannya pendek?".

"A-aku bi-bilang pada Ino chan kok kau pergi ke toilet". Cicit Hinata ketakutan.

"Tidak usah membentak Hinata. Lihat gara-gara kau kita ditinggal oleh yang lainnya". Ino berjalan mendahului Sakura dan Hinata meninggalkan mereka dengan langkah kaki dihentakan ke tanah secara kasar.

"Heheh wari-wari". Sakura tertawa hambar, ia berlari menyusul Ino dan Hinata. Disana Sakura mengulum senyum, rupanya Sakura sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka.

'Aaahh Sasuke-kun tampan sekali yaa. Seandainya aku bisa lebih lama lagi berada disini. Ino sialan ..' Inner Sakura kegirangan

.

.

Hari itu dimana matahari belum benar-benar muncul. Bahkan udara saat ini masih sangat segar dan dingin. Sakura sudah bersiap-siap, kemana lagi kalau bukan sekolah.

"Sakura, tumben hari ini bangun pagi sekali". Kata nyonya besar, Mebuki yang sedang beres-beres didapur.

"Hari ini ada piket, aku harus pergi ke sekolah lebih awal. Ittekimasu .."

"SAKURA .. kau sarapan dul-" belum sempat ibunya selesai bicara, Sakura sudah pergi keluar.

'Blam ..'

Pintu itu ditutup secara kasar oleh Sakura tanpa perasaan. Saking semangatnya, dia sampai lupa sarapan.

"Yosh ... Ino dan Hinata belum ada". Sakura menyeringai penuh kemenangan, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke angkasa. Tempat perempatan itu dimana Sakura suka bertemu dengan kedua temannya.

Berhubung dia perginya sangat pagi jadi Ino dan Hinata belum menampakan diri disana.

Sakura belok kearah yang salah, itu bukan menuju sekolahnya. Identitasnya ia tutupi dengan memakai jaket hitam kebesaran, kepala pink nya ia tutupi dengan topi.

"Pangeran es, aku datang". Sakura melenggang pergi menuju KHG Selatan sendirian. Ia begitu nekat masuk kesana. Rupanya ini rencana sakura pergi awal kesekolah hanya untuk melihat Sasuke lagi.

"Waktu itu Sasuke dan temannya datang dari arah sini. Berarti rumahnya ada disana". Kata Sakura entah bicara pada siapa. Ia berjalan secara cepat , khawatir ada yang melihatnya ,Sakura menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan topi yang ia kenakan.

Sepertinya gadis merah muda ini sudah mulai menikmati indahnya jatuh cinta. Ah ya walaupun ia masih belum sadar apa yang dilakukan Sakura itu sangatlah mencolok. Diam-diam ia pergi menemui Sasuke. Tidak seperti Ino yang selalu terbuka. Hey Sakura diam-diam menghanyutkan ...

Samar-samar Sakura mendengar percakapan seseorang yang terasa mengganggu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di penghujung gang-gang yang ada orang-orang mencurigakan.

" ... pinjamkan kami uangmu". Siswa berambut oren –Juugo- berkata kasar sambil memukul-mukul pundak siswa bermata bulat –Lee-.

Sakura terbelalak kaget, seorang siswa KHG selatan, ah bukan tapi beberapa orang nampak sedang berkumpul disana.

"Hey kau dengar tidak. Cepat keluarkan dompetmu". Hati kecilnya ia merasa kasihan melihat manusia mangkuk itu. Ingin sekali Sakura menolongnya namun apa daya, jika Sakura menolong semua akan tambah runyam.

"I-ini , a-aku ha-hanya punya segini. A-apa itu cu-cukup?" kata siswa yang berambut mangkuk itu sambil menyerahkan uangnya

 _'Tak kusangka, disekolah elit ini ada siswa yang seperti itu. Astaga ternyata laki-laki sangat menyeramkan lebih dari yang ku bayangkan'_. Inner Sakura ketakutan

"Bagus, sana pergi". Juugo menendang Lee dengan kasar.

'BRUKK'

"Ahhh , ittai". Siswa itu terlempar hingga menumbruk Sakura dan mereka terjatuh. Itu membuat orang-orang disana merasa terancam dengan kehadiran Sakura.

"Hei rupanya ada tikus kecil disini". Siswa bertubuh gemuk –Jirobou- menghampiri Sakura dengan seringaian nya. Bibir kecilnya bergetar, ia sangat ketakutan sekali saat itu.

"Kita apakan gadis pinky ini bos, dia sudah melihat kita". Kata Jirobou , ia menarik paksa kehadapannya. Sakura hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

'Grep '. Tangan kecil Sakura ditarik secara kasar. Tubuhnya didorong ketembok-tembok gang itu.

"M-maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja lewat sini". Kata Sakura dengan bercucuran keringat dingin didahi lebarnya.

Orang itu –Kimimaru- melihat penampilan Sakura dari bawah hingga atas. Ia tersenyum kala menatap Sakura yang, aduhai sekali walaupun tubuhnya ditutupi jaket hitam tapi almamater sekolahnya masih terlihat jelas. "Kau siswi KHG Utara. Ini menarik".

Dengan polosnya Sakura mengangguk. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, kali ini sakura akan benar-benar dilahap oleh laki-laki.

"Siapa namamu gadis kecil, kau sangat cantik". Kimimaru membungkuk dihadapan Sakura. Ia mengangkat rok mini Sakura secara perlahan keatas. Siswa berambut putih itu menyeringai mesum.

Sakura yang merasa dilecehkan menendang orang itu dengan kakinya.

'Buaghh .. !'

"Aaaaawwwww ... pe-gang ka-ki-nya arghhh ...! ". Kimimaru meringis kesakitan , Sakura menendang anggota tubuh paling sensitive yang dimiliki seorang pria. Sungguh malang nasibmu nak.

"Berani sekali kau menendang bosku". Jirobou yang tengah menghimpit tubuh Sakura merasa marah, ia menarik kerah baju milik Sakura hingga tubuh mungilnya sedikit terangkat.

"TOLONG ! ... ". Teriak Sakura memohon pertolongan. Dirinya mulai berontak disana, Jirobou dan Juugo menahan tubuh mungilnya dengan mengunci semua pergerakan Sakura.

"Berteriaklah gadis manis. Tak akan ada yang datang ..-"

"Hei ! Lepaskan gadis itu !". Seseorang berteriak disana. Belum selesai Juugo bicara, situasinya langsung berubah.

"-Menolongmu ..". lanjut Juugo sambil memutar bola matanya.

" ! "

" ! "

 _'Ah pahlawanku, kau telah menyelamatkanku dari kecoa-kecoa ini'_ . inner Sakura mengerling disana. Suara yang menyejukan hati dan melegakan itu muncul disaat yang tepat. Sasuke tengah menatap tiga siswa nakal itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia mengangat dagunya keatas seolah menantang.

"Tch pahlawan kesiangan". Juugo tersenyum seolah meremehkan Sasuke.

"Uchiha brengs-" BUAGHHH .. Sasuke memukul wajah Kimimaru dengan tinjuannya yang kuat.

Sakura kaget sampai ia lupa cara menutup mulut. Dengan cepat, ia menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari gang-gang sempit itu.

"Kejar mereka". Kata Kimimaru sambil menyeka mulutnya yang mengeluarkan liquid kental merah akibat hantaman maut dari Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Baik bos".

.

.

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran sengit antara geng brandal mengejar Sasuke dan Sakura. Jika diingat kembali, Sasuke pecundang ya. Bukannya dilawan ia malah lari-larian bersama Sakura.

Ah jangan ditanya, itu hanya akal bulus Sasuke. Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Mereka berlari sekuat tenaga, Sakura yang hampir kehabisan nafas ia berjongkok ditengah jalan.

"Hah ... aku cape Sasuke ... hahh kita sembunyi saja".

"Kau jangan duduk disana. Cepatlah kita lari sebelum mereka menemukan kita". Sasuke heboh sendiri.

"Tch, kau lambat".

Dengan cepat ia menggendong Sakura ala bridal style. 'Hup'

-BLUSH-

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang sangat dekat dengan indra pendengarannya. Detak jantung milik pemuda ini bagaikan irama indah ditelinga Sakura, entah itu akibat lari kelelahan atau yang lainnya. Hanya Sasuke lah dan kami-sama yang tahu.

Sakura melingkarkan tangannya keleher jenjang milik Sasuke. Ia dapat merasakan aroma maskulin disana. Walaupun tercampur bau keringat sedikit.

Kepala emo nya berputar menelisik tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi, kali ini mereka benar-benar kelelahan. Dan sekarang mereka berada ditempat yang benar-benar jauh dari sekolah.

Bibir nya terangkat keatas, Sasuke mengulum senyum. Ia menemukan tempat persembunyian yang pas (menurutnya) yaitu semak-semak. Ia melompat bersama Sakura yang masih dipangkuannya.

.

"Kemana mereka .. hahh .. hah ..hah"

"Sial mereka lolos. Semua gara-gara kau gendut, lari mu payah sekali. Lebih cepat seekor kura-kura dari pada kau"

"hah .. hah .. hah .. maaf, aku habis makan 3 mangkuk sup tadi. Aku tak sanggup berlari lagi"

"Sudahlah, kita pergi. Sebentar lagi masuk"

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura menghela nafas lega. Orang-orang itu sudah pergi, mereka sudah menyerah mengejar Sasuke.

Sakura yang masih melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sasuke, ia tengah mengambil beberapa oksigen disana dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal.

Sasuke diam-diam sedang memperhatikan gadis pingky ini yang sedang duduk dipangkuannya.

'Demi celana panjang Neptunus, Sakura begitu cantik' Inner Sasuke kegirangan. "Kau tak apa-apa Sakura?".

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja Sasu. Terimakasih kau sudah menolongku".

Sakura membuka matanya, Onyx bertemu emerald lagi. Kali ini sangat dekat hanya tersisa beberapa senti saja. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya , hidung mereka sedikit bersentuhan. Detak jantung Sakura sudah benar-benar tak karuan. Ia menutup kedua matanya.

"Ada permen karet dirambutmu". Sasuke menyentuh bagian belakang rambut Sakura. Ah ini benar-benar membuat Sakura gugup setengah mati.

"Mungkin saat kau lengah, mereka menempelkan ini dirambutmu". Kata Sasuke sambil membersihkan rambut Sakura dengan tangannya. Ingat saat ini mereka masih berada disemak-semak loh.

Sakura yang merasa malu tak tahu harus menyimpan mukanya dimana, ia membalikan wajahnya. "Aw sakit Sasu".

"Kau lucu ya, sakura".

Sakura mendelik tajam pada Sasuke.

Dan mereka pun lupa sebagai seorang siswa, yaitu SEKOLAH.

"Kau pernah nakal disekolahmu Sakura?". Tanya Sasuke lembut.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelahan.

"Kalau begitu, hari ini kita bolos denganku oke". Sasuke mengerling manja pada gadis bubble gum itu.

* * *

 **-TBC-**


	6. Chapter 6

**HIS**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimotto**

 **Story by ; MeiChan Azumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unlike , don't read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

Ditengah keramaian kota Jepang , padatnya semua penduduk dan sibuk melakukan aktifitas mereka. Kedua manusia berbeda gender itu tengah berjalan diantara orang-orang. Dua anak sekolahan laki-laki dan perempuan berjalan tanpa ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, tak ada rasa canggung.

Sakura, diam-diam mencuri perhatian Sasuke , menatap pria bermarga Uchiha itu dengan ekor matanya.

"Mereka tak melakukan apapun padamu?". Sasuke memecah keheningan disana.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah menolongku".

"hm".

 _'Oh Astaga dia benar-benar ada dihadapanku sekarang. Kyaaaaaa senangnya , Sasuke mengajaku bolos sekolah'_

.

.

.

.

"Ino , Hinata , mana si jidat. Biasanya kalian selalu bertiga". Tanya seorang gadis bercepol dua , Tenten. Ia duduk dibangku kosong milik Sakura sambil memainkan lolipop yang bertengger dibibirnya.

Ino mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Entahlah tanyakan saja pada ibunya". Jawab Ino malas. Tidak seperti biasanya Sakura tak muncul dipagi itu, bahkan hampir setiap pagi Sakura selalu berteriak _'PIG'_ diperempatan jalan.

"Mungkin Sakura-chan sakit. Emm tapi kalau pun sakit dia akan menghubungiku tapi dia-"

"Cukup Hinata, jangan bicara lagi". Ino menyela pembicaraan Hinata. Ia menenggelamkan kepala kuningnya ke meja. Ino seperti merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Sakura. Seperti telepon tidak diangkat, tidak memberi kabar. Ah sudahlah Ino tak peduli.

"Ino-chan kau masih marah soal kemarin. Sakura-chan kan sudah minta maaf". Hinata mencoba membujuk Ino, namun ia tak digubris olehnya. Tenten hanya berkedip tak mengerti, dalam hatinya ia berkata 'dia marah karena aku ditinggal ya'.

"Sudahlah Ino mungkin si Jidat sedang sakit". Tenten berlalu pergi dari bangku Sakura dan kembali kebangku miliknya.

"Sakura , apa yang sudah terjadi padamu kemarin". Batin Ino bercakap disana. Sakura yang selalu terbuka kini sudah tidak lagi.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura masih berjalan dipinggiran kota. Sakura masih belum terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, bukan takut karena bolos sekolah atau ketahuan oleh pihak yang bersangkutan. Tapi ia masih merasa canggung didepan Uchiha tampan ini.

"Kita naik taksi dulu. Khawatir kalau ada seseorang yang melihat, kita berdua memakai seragam sekolah kan". Ajak Sasuke pada Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk dan mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

"Kita kemana Sasuke?".

"Kerumah kakakku". Masih ingat kalau keluarga Sasuke itu kaya, rumahnya saja ada dua mewah-mewah lagi dan itu ditempati oleh kakaknya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, kau tidak masuk kesekolah. Baka !". Bentak Itachi pada adik semata wayangnya itu. Merasa aktifitasnya terganggu oleh kehadiran Sasuke, Itachi merasa ambi. Berhubung dirinya akan berangkat kesekolah juga dan saat ini Itachi sedang memakai sepatu.

Karena keluarga Uchiha sangat mengutamakan soal pendidikan, Itachi mendidik keras adiknya untuk sekolah dan buktinya ia menjabat sebagai ketua Osis di KHG Selatan. ambing yang dilihatnya sekarang Sasuke masih berada disini mengenakan seragam sekolah di jam pelajaran berlangsung. Apa Sasuke lupa kalau sang kakak adalah pemimpin di KHG Selatan?

"Mana kunci motor". Sasuke mengobrak abrik meja ruang tamu , rak-rak buku milik Itachi. Si empu sudah tak tahan dengan kelakuan adiknya. Hampir saja kepalanya mengeluarkan asap.

"Kau tak masuk sekolah?". Itachi berdiri , berkacak pinggang dihadapan Sasuke.

"Kunci motor mana kunci motor. Atau kunci mobil tidak apa-apa". Sasuke mengabaikan perkataan kakaknya itu seakan tuli.

"Kau akan kuhukum Sasuke". Jiwa leadership Itachi muncul seketika, tak peduli ia teman atau adiknya sekalipun.

"MANA KUNCI , BAKA !".

"JANGAN BENTAK AKU , BAKA !... untuk apa kunci motor. Kau bisa pakai punyamu kan".

"Mana mungkin aku kembali kerumah".

Sakura yang berada diluar rumah Itachi mendengar teriakan mencurigakan Sasuke didalam sana. Akhirnya dia masuk ke rumah Itachi yang terbilang cukup mewah namun ukurannya tak terlalu besar. Ia mencari sumber suara Sasuke, kepalanya menelisik ruangan mewah ini. _'besar sekali , ini lebih luas dari ukuran_ kamarku' , batin Sakura katro -_-"

Senyumnya merekah kala melihat sang pemuda ah bukan dua pemuda yang serupa dan tampan tapi yang satunya memiliki rambut panjang diikat longgar. Aishh Sakura jadi salah tingkah didepannya. Matanya sedikit menyipit , memperhatikan pemuda itu. _'Bukankah dia ketua Osis , Itachi senpai?'_ batin Sakura kini bertanya-tanya disana.

"Sa-suke , apa terjadi sesuatu?". Cicit Sakura nyaris tak terdengar. Namun Sasuke tak mendengar, ia hanya merasakan keberadaan Sakura disana. Tubuhnya berbalik mendapati sang gadis tengah berdiri tegak.

"Kubilang tunggu diluar jangan masuk kesini !". Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya pada Sakura. Sang gadis hanya bisa merunduk pasrah. Mengerti bukan alasan Sasuke melarang masuk kerumah kakaknya.

"M-maaf".

Itachi sempat kaget , ia mengeluarkan seringai khasnya didepan sang adik. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah benda logam dihiaskan gantungan ambing Uchiha.

"Tch , bilang dari tadi kalau kau ingin mengajaknya kencan , baka". Ia melempar kunci , Sasuke menangkapnya.

"Ayo kita pergi". Sasuke segera keluar dari tempat yang membuatnya sesak itu bersama Sakura, sesaat sebelum keluar Sasuke menyabet jaket milik kakaknya yang menggantung dikursi

"Kalau kau mau menculik lagi lain kali datang lebih pagi , baka". Teriak Itachi saat Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada dipenghujung pintu.

.

.

"Bukankah dia , Itachi-san ketua Osis ? ternyata dia kakakmu". Kata Sakura sempat kaget kala melihat rupa kakaknya Sasuke. Mereka mengobrol sambil mengenakan helm hitam ke kepalanya. Ah Sakura terlihat semakin manis dengan helm hitam itu ..

"Hm , si pecundang itu kukira sudah berangkat kesekolah". Jawab Sasuke sambil mengenakan jaket kedodoran milik kakakknya, iya lah Itachi kan tinggi.

'krek' Sasuke mengeratkan helm nya. Lihat Sasuke juga nampak terlihat , eeerrrrr ...

Segera ia naik ke atas motor sport Ducati merah milik sang kakak. Disusul dengan Sakura, ia naik dan duduk di atas motor itu membuat penampilan Sakura menjadi sangat menawan , rok seragam yang sedikit terangkat dan pahanya terekspose jelas, tangannya melingkar diperut Sasuke.

Rupanya gadis itu sudah mulai terbiasa.

"Pegangan yang kuat , perjalanan kita akan jauh". Sasuke mulai menghidupkan mesin motor , menutup kaca helm. Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya, belum juga jalan sudah pegangan. Dasar Sakura ini ...

.

.

"Psstt sekarang kau boleh keluar, mereka sudah pergi". Bisik Itachi pada seseorang. Sekarang ia tengah berdiri didepan jendela ruang tamu. Memastikan sang adik sudah benar-benar pergi dari rumahnya.

Itachi kembali membuka sepatunya yang sempat ia kenakan saat ada Sasuke.

Orang yang dipanggil Sasuke keluar dari dalam lemari. Apa dia sembunyi dilemari?

Keluarlah sang gadis berhiaskan bunya putih dikepalanya, itu Konan.

"Kenapa kau harus sembunyi, Sasuke kan sudah tahu hubungan kita". Ujar Itachi sambil memasukan kembali sepatunya ke rak. Semua buku-bukunya kembali ia taruh dimeja.

Ia duduk disofa hitamnya bersama Konan.

"Bukan soal Sasuke, ini soal gadis pingky itu. Jika dia melihatku bisa gawat". Konan mendadak panik. Kedatangan Sakura kerumah Itachi secara mendaak saat mereka sedang , ehem ... pacaran.

 _'Yosh kau berhasil Sakura , aku bangga padamu'_ . inner Konan gembira, rencana mengubah HIS baru sukses satu orang, tinggal dua lagi, fikirnya.

"Hahaha gomen aku lupa, dia temanmu juga ya. Ayo kita lanjut lagi kegiatan kita Anata. Otouto no baka mengganggu saja". Itachi mengerling manja pada Konan. Oke kita lupakan yang tadi soal keluarga Uchiha. Kedua kakak beradik ini tidak termasuk dalam daftar jiwa kependidikan. Dasar ketua Osis _gak bermutu._ (don't try at this home) :D

.

.

 **From : Teme**

 _'Hari ini aku sakit , tolong izinkan aku pada Kakashi sensei'_

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ... bukankah kemarin dia baik-baik saja". Naruto melotot saat menatap layar ponselnya. Itu pesan singkat dari sahabatnya –Sasuke, rupanya bocah itu sempat mengirim sms pada Naruto dan ia masih takut dinyatakan tidak hadir sekolah.

"Ada apa Naruto?". Sai _kepo_ , matanya ikutan melihat ponsel Naruto. "Oh".

.

.

 **From : Forehead**

 _'Pig maaf tiba-tiba perutku sakit, barusan saja aku ke kamar mandi 3 kali. Urghh .. izinkan aku ya '._

"Tch ... modus". Ino kembali memasukan ponselnya kesaku seragam. Hinata yang serba ingin tahu mencoba bertanya pada Ino.

"Ada apa Ino-chan?".

"Sakura sakit, kau yang bilang pada sensei".

"Hai wakatta".

 **Oo0oO**

"Tidak ada balasan". Kata Sakura sambil memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam tas.

"Aku juga" jawab Sasuke. Saat ini mereka sedang berada dijalan , Sasuke benar-benar membawa kabur Sakura. Ya kabur dalam arti tanda kutip , tidak disangka gadis pink ini mudah sekali bergaul , khawatir jika orang asing yang bertemu dengannya mungkin dia sudah habis. Tunggu bukankah Sasuke juga orang asing?

"Kita mau kemana Sasuke kun?" Tanya Sakura , dan sejak kapan suffiks _kun_ itu muncul?

"Nanti juga kau tahu".

 **.**

 **.**

 **((( HIS )))**

 **.**

 **.**

"TANJOUBI OMEDETOU ... "

PLAKKK ... Ino menampar pipi chubby Hinata , ya tepat hari ini Hinata berulang tahun yang ke 17. Hinata hampir berurai air mata , rasa sakit dipipi bercampur dengan bahagia. Satu kelas ramai-ramai mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Hinata. Kebetulan sekarang jam pelajaran kosong jadi mereka bebas berhura-hura disana.

"Ino chan sakit , Hiks ..". Hinata menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Jujur saat ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Hinata. Ternyata tidak ada yang melupakan hari special ini.

'Krringg ..'

Ponsel Hinata berdering lalu ia mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi Neji nii-san"

 _"TANJOUBI OMEDETOU IMOUTO ... pulang sekolah kita berpesta dirumah. Ajak semua teman-temanmu"_ teriak Neji disebrang sana , terdengar sekilas riuhan suara-suara aneh. Ya itu mungkin teman-teman Neji yang ikutan bicara ditelepon.

"Hontonii ? Arigatou gozaimasu Neji Nii-san". Jawab Hinata senang.

-Piip- telepon diputus oleh sepihak, Hinata kembali pada teman-temannya.

"Kawan-kawan , pulang sekolah nanti kita berpesta dirumahku".

Semua siswi disana begitu antusias ketika mendengar pesta , dan yang paling menyenangkannya lagi Neji pasti membawa teman-temannya juga. kesempatan lagi tuh ..

.

.

 **Sementara itu ...**

"Sai , pulang sekolah antar aku ke Toko ya. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu" ajak pemuda blonde pada sahabat pucatnya –Sai.

"Mau beli kado untuk adiknya Neji ya? Hmmm kalau begitu aku juga akan beli". Sai ikutan Naruto, mereka tahu hari ini adalah ulang tahun Hinata tentunya dari Neji. Dia mengajak teman-temannya datang kerumahnya untuk merayakan ulang tahun adik tercintanya , Hinata.

"Heheh" Naruto malah mengeluarkan cengirannya. "Oh ya kita belum kasih tahu Sasuke , kau yang telepon ya. Si Teme sangat menyukai pesta yang ada perempuannya kan" suruh Naruto pada Sai. Si empu mengangguk kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Kalau niat sih oleh dia saja yang menelepon tidak usah menyuruh Sai segala , dasar manusia hemat.

' _tuuuuut ... tuuutt ... nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, moh –"_

Dahi Sai berkedut , ada apa dengan temannya yang satu ini, kenapa menolak panggilannya? Fikirnya. Sai mencoba berfikir positive, mungkin dia sedang tidur atau Sasuke sedang sibuk. Memang benarkan Sasuke bilang ia sedang sakit, ia hanya ingin memberi tahu Hinata ulang tahun setidaknya beri dia ucapan selamat ulang tahun walau Sasuke dan Hinata tidak ada hubungan apa-apa tapi Sasuke berhubungan dengan Neji, teman sekelasnya. Atau dia mendadak sembuh saat mendengar pesta dan perempuan. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin , karena Sai dan Naruto tidak tahu yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Tawa, canda , bahagia kini menyelimuti hati sang gadis lavender. Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba menjadi sedih ia merunduk diatas meja. Ada satu yang mengganjal dihati wanita keturunan Hyuuga itu, tidak ada ucapan selamat untuknya dari seseorang yang berarti untuknya. Sakura , gadis bubble gum itu belum mengucapkan selamat padanya. Memang hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit tapi setidaknya Sakura bisa bilang 'Tanjoubi' lewat pesan singkat atau telepon. Hinata tidak begitu menyalahkan Sakura , ia tahu kalau hari ini sahabat pink nya itu sedang sakit. Mungkin ia sedang tidur atau istirahat dirumahnya. Fikir Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?". Tanya Ino. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Hinata yang sedang merunduk diatas meja. Lihat wajahnya , tak ada lagi senyum yang tercetak diwajah cantik Hinata. "Kau kenapa? Ada sesuatu?" lanjutnya

"Dia lupa ya kalau aku ulang tahun hari ini. Padahal aku selalu mengingat ulang tahunnya" desis Hinata nyaris tak terdengar.

"SAKURA ! .." ucap Ino kaget , dia pasti sedang mengerjai Hinata .. ah Ino tahu tak-tik Sakura, dia pasti akan memberi sebuah kejutan.

"Pasti dia lupa ulang tahunmu, hih si jidat memang keterlaluan". Ucap Ino berbohong. Dan Hinata menjadi semakin sedih tentunya , tapi ini merupakan rencana bagi Ino. Karena ia yakin Sakura tak mungkin lupa.

.

"Neji nii-san ! kau menjemputku?" kata Hinata senang. Tentu saja baru kali ini ia dijemput sang kakak , si Neji memang aneh menjemput adiknya karena dia sedang berulang tahun kalau hari biasa .. Hinata harus jalan kaki katanya biar sehat dan kurus.

Neji mendadak pulang kerumah untuk membawa mobil dan menjemput Hinata pulang, niat sekali dia.

"Kyaaaaaaaa kakaknya Hinata cakep banget.." Tenten segera berlari kearah laki-laki yang berwajah serupa dengan Hinata. Bukan Tenten saja, yang lainnya pun sama saja.

"Neji senpai , boleh kan kami datang kerumahmu untuk merayakan ulang tahun si Pendek eh maksudku Hinata". Ralat Tenten mendadak jadi orang baik rupanya.

"Boleh ya boleh .." kata semua perempuan-perempuan yang bergumul digerbang KHG. Itu keenakan Neji , dikerumuni wanita-wanita cantik. Selayaknya di KHG Selatan , mereka sama saja tidak pernah bertemu siswa laki-laki, tampan pula.

"Boleh kok , kalian semua datang saja kerumahku. Teman-temanku juga akan datang" Neji mengerling pada wanita-wanita itu membuat mereka pingsan. Terutama pada wanita bercepol dua , pandangannya tak lepas pada gadis itu.

"Kyaaaaaaa dia melihatku Shion, dia melihatku" Ujar Tenten kegirangan sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sahabatnya.

"Teman-teman, aku duluan ya". Hinata melambaikan tangannya dibalik kaca jendela mobil pada teman-temannya yang masih bergumul diluar.

"Jaa nee Hinata-chan , sampai jumpa nanti dirumah" Ino membalas lambaian tangan Hinata, ia tersenyum bahagia.

"Teman-teman kita beri kejutan untuk Hinata, Tenten Shion bantu aku" ajak Ino memimpin pasukannya errr maksudnya teman-temannya.

"Siap laksanakan PIG !" semua berkata kompak.

"Eh" ...

* * *

 **To Be Continue**


	7. Chapter 7

**HIS**

 **Belong to Kishimotto Sensei**

 **Story original by my self**

 **Rated : T (aman)**

 **Genre : Humor-Romantic-Friendship**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 _Dont Like, Dont Read, I warn you , Please dont hurt me_

* * *

 _SAHABAT , ya kadang baik kadang juga tidak. Mereka selalu ada dan mereka selalu tidak ada. You Are my friend_

* * *

 _Happy Reading  
_

 _._

 _._

 _Beep .. beep .. beep_

'TANJOUBI OMEDETOU HINATA NO TOMODACHI'

Ponsel Sakura kembali berbunyi, tapi itu bukan telepon , bukan SMS tapi sebuah pengingat yang memberitahukan Hinata ulang tahun.

"Oh Astaga aku lupa , hari ini adalah ulang tahun Hinata" Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya panik. Saat ini mereka sedang berada disebuah taman bunga yang indah dan sepi tentunya. Jauh dari kota atau perumahan.

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang duduk berdua dibawah pohon besar yang rindang dan sejuk. Ahh begitu romantis.

"Aku akan menghubunginya" Sakura mencari nama Kontak yang bernama Hinata tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya mati. "Arghhhhh kusooo !" ia memukul-mukul ponsel laknatnya itu. mau dilempar sayang Cuma ada satu.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya sebelah , menatap Sakura heran yang sibuk sendiri dari tadi dia bicara sendiri.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya

"Ano Sasuke hehe" sakura menggaruk kepalanya. "Boleh pinjam ponselmu?"

"Tidak" jawabnya cepat.

"Kenapa? Ini sangat penting hari ini temanku ulang tahun" rengek Sakura pada pemuda raven itu. Sasuke tidak bergeming sama sekali , saat ini ia hanya ingin menyendiri ah bukan berduaan dengan Sakura. Tentunya Sasuke sedang memikirkan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memancing gadis ini.

Tapi Sakura tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh bagaimana mungkin Sasuke beraksi kalau Sakuranya seperti ini?

"Kau mau kembali lagi kesekolah dan mengucapkannya?"

"..."

Sasuke menatap gadis itu lebih lama. Moodnya tiba-tiba menurun karena ulah Sakura sendiri, Sasuke itu mudah emosi loh , Sakura jangan coba-coba memainkan pemuda raven ini.

"Kau bisa menemui temanmu setelah pulang dari sini, kita terlanjur jauh dari mereka dan kalaupun kau mengubungi dia kau akan ketahuan sedang berkencan denganku. Kecuali kalau kau memaksa ingin pulang. Pulang saja sendiri"

Apa kencan? Sasuke menganggap ini kencan? Jika dilihat memang benar , kalau seorang laki-laki dan permpuan sedang berduaan itu sudah termasuk dengan kencan.

Sakura mendadak salah tingkah, wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Ke-ke-ken-can?" Sakura mendadak gagap. Dengan cepat Sasuke memutar wajahnya guna menyembunyikan wajah merahnya juga.

Sebenarnya dia tak berniat bilang 'kencan' mungkin karena dia sedikit kesal atau dorongan hatinya kalimat itu keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Ya" jawabnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Tentunya dengan wajah yang masih disembunyikan , Sasuke masih belum berani menatap lagi gadis pink itu.

"Kau mau kan diajak kencan olehku?"

"Mana mungkin aku bilang tidak karena kita sudah berada disini kan". Jawab Sakura cepat. Ah hati Sakura sudah benar-benar ditusuk oleh panah cintanya Sasuke. Ternyata pemuda ini punya perasaan yang sama dengan Sakura.

 _'Yeeee dia menyukaiku juga, ini adalah kekuatan cinta , SHANAROO'_ Inner Sakura berteriak senang.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega karena Sakura tak menolaknya. Tunggu dia belum menyatakan cinta kan, Sasuke kembali berfikir.

"Ng ,, Sakura"

"Ya .."

"Apa tidak akan ada yang marah kalau kau pergi denganku?". Tanya Sasuke , ahh itu kalimat lama Sasu-Chan. Modus tuh modus !

"Siapa yang marah? Ibuku?" jawab Sakura dengan tampang polos.

GUBRAKK .. rasanya Sasuke ingin menyentil gadis baka ini yang mirip Naruto. _'bunuh saja aku kami-sama , bunuh !'_ mati-matian Sasuke menahan emosinya, gadis ini kurang peka atau memang benar-benar bodoh sih. Dengan memberanikan jiwa dan raga Sasuke akan mengeluarkan kata pamungkasnya

"Sepertinya tidak ada ya. Kalau begitu kau sendirian itu kesempatanku untuk selalu bersamamu. Jadi maukah kau .."

"Ng .." Sakura berkedip-kedip

"Kau ..." Sasuke tahan nafas

"..." Sakura ikutan tahan nafas

"Kau .." Sasuke mendadak ingin buang air.

"..." Sakura berkeringat _'Katakan cinta, katakan cinta, katakan cinta'_ innernya berkata lagi.

"Jadi paca –"

"YA , aku mau Sasuke-kun" belum selesai bicara Sakura sudah mendahuluinya.

Rasanya seperti menahan buang air berjam-jam lalu dikeluarkan dengan banyak, itu sangat melegakan hati Sasuke. Betapa bahagianya cinta diterima oleh seseorang yang kita sukai, tentu juga dengan Sakura. Usahanya kali ini dia tidak sia-sia, selamat Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang ada dihati Sakura.

 _'Naruto no baka , Sakura sudah kudapatka'._ Batin Sasuke. Oh dia masih ingat Naruto rupanya.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau membeli mainan mobil, Hinata tak mungkin menyukai barang seperti itu Naruto. Menurut buku yang kubaca wanita suka benda-benda manis seperti coklat, boneka, marsmallow, ikat rambut dan baju". Kata Sai memberi petuah pada temannya itu. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di Toko, Naruto sedang memilih-milih beberapa miniature mobil sport.

"Ini bukan untuk Hinata , tapi untuk si pinky itu. Kau ingat kata-kata Sasuke waktu itu"

.

 _"Kau ajak dia ketempat ramai atau belikan sebuah hadiah kecil berupa kendaraan. Itu menandakan kalau kau kaya raya. Kau tahu gadis jaman sekarang itu melihat laki-laki dari luarnya saja. Mereka tidak peduli dengan tampang asalkan bermodalkan kendaraan mewah mereka langsung terpikat"_

 _._

Kata-kata Sasuke ternyata masih terngiang diotak Naruto , dia benar-benar berniat membelikan mainan itu untuk Sakura. "Doakan aku supaya bisa membeli mobil seperti Sasuke ya Sai, hahaha".

"Oh untuk dia ya. Seharusnya kau beli juga untuk Hinata, dia yang berulang tahun bukan gadis pink itu" Saran Sai memang benar. Setidaknya dia harus beli kado untuk Hinata.

"Nanti saja, aku akan beli ini dulu" Naruto berjalan menuju kasir sambil membawa sebuah kotak kecil berisi miniature mobil. "Bungkus ini dengan kertas kado" lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan kotak itu pada cashier.

Sambil menungggu, Naruro duduk dibangku yang sudah disediakan disana sedangkan Sai sedang memilih beberapa buku.

"Cara menjadi pria tangguh" kata Sai.

Naruto _sweatdrop_ mendengar Sai saat membaca buku itu. Naruto kembali melihat-lihat sekitar toko , matanya menyimpit ketika melihat sebuah benda yang sepertinya menarik perhatian Naruto. Benda itu seolah bicara padanya untuk dibeli.

"Tolong bungkus itu juga" perintah Naruto lagi.

.

.

"Tanjoubi Omedetou .. Tanjoubi omedetou .. Tanjoubi omedeto Hinata-Chan .. Tanjoubi Omedetou" semua orang beramai-ramai menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Hinata. Gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu berdandan secantik mungkin, rambutnya yang biasa ia gerai kini diikat keatas sehingga membuat kesan tambah manis , memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih. Tak lupa dengan dress tanpa lengan yang berwarna lavender serupa dengan matanya dan itu terlihat tampil cantik dengan lekukan tubuhnya . Hinata kali ini memakai sepatu hak tinggi , itu usulan Ino supaya dia terlihat lebih tinggi darinya, dasar Ino itu.

"Hinata chan kau cantik sekali malam ini" puji Ino dan Tenten, tapi mereka tak melihat Hinata, mata mereka hanya fokus pada setiap laki-laki yang hadir dipesta ulang tahun.

"Terima kasih Ino-Ch –" Kalimat Hinata terhenti saat melihat Ino sudah tak ada dihadapannya, ia sudah berada dikerumunan antara laki-laki yang berada di meja-meja kue.

"A-ano , permisi boleh aku minta kue muffin nya?" pinta Ino yang pasti itu bukan karena lapar, Ino hanya berpura-pura. Para laki-laki disana tentu saja sangat senang ada wanita cantik yang menghampiri mereka. Mereka berebutan mengambil kue muffin dan memberikan pada Ino.

"Ambil punyaku nona , ambilah"

"Punyaku saja nona manis"

"Ini lebih manis , seperti anda nona"

Sudahhlah lupakan Ino yang sedang bergumul ria dengan para laki-laki.

Melihat gelagat Naruto dari tadi dia seperti sedang mencari sesuatu sambil memegang sebuah kotak berwarna kuning ditangannya.

Karena terlalu fokus mencari, ia sampai tak melihat kedepan sehingga tubuhnya menubruk sang gadis hingga terjatuh.

"Ahh .." Hinata sedikit meringis kesakitan , kakinya sedikit terlikir karena memakai sepatu hak tinggi, ia bersumpah akan mengutuk sepatu itu.

"M-maafkan aku" Naruto segera mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata yang masih terduduk dilantai.

-BLUSH ..

Wajah Hinata mendadak merah saat melihat pemuda blonde ini. Baru sekarang dia melihat Naruto sedekat ini, karena biasanya Hinata selalu mengintip Naruto saat bersama Neji dan teman-temannya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas dirumahnya.

"Maafkan aku , Hinata-chan" Naruto segera menarik tangan Hinata sehingga ia kembali berdiri. Hinata masih menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini"

-BLUSH ...

"Na-na-na-naruto-kun" sumpah rasanya Hinata ingin meledak saat itu juga. _'Tangannya begitu hangat dan besar, nyaman , ah aku ingin dipegang lagi'_

Hinata memperhatikan pemuda ini lekat-lekat, ditangannya sedang memegang benda kotak kuning. Itu adalah kado, ah betapa senangnya Hinata mendapat hadiah dari sang pujaan hati.

"Ne Hinata , apa kau lihat perempuan yang rambutnya pink?" Tanya Naruto

"Sakura chan?" jawabnya pelan.

"Oh namanya Sakura, ya dia apa kau melihatnya? Aku harus memberikan hadiah ini untuk Sakura"

JEGERRRRR ... bagai tertusuk ribuan tusukan dango, hati Hinata rapuh seketika. Ternyata Naruto lebih memilih Sakura dibanding dirinya, sudah susah payah ia berandan malam ini hanya untuk pemuda itu , ya Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sepertinya Sakura tidak datang. Maaf aku harus pergi" desis Hinata kecewa, ia berjalan menjauhi Naruto. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, akhirnya ia berlari sampai kakinya yang sakit tadi tak terasa bahkan dirinya hampir terjatuh lagi karena sepatu hak tinggi miliknya.

"Hinata tunggu , aku mau berikan ini untukmu" Teriak Naruto saat melihat gadis itu berlarian dan hilang dari pandangannya. Ia mengeluarkan kado lagi berwarna ungu didalam tasnya karena menurut Naruto khawatir hadiah ini rusak jadi ia simpan baik-baik didalam tasnya.

.

.

"Sasuke kun ini sudah gelap, aku ingin pulang" kata Sakura yang kini masih berada ditaman. Sasuke melirik sekilas gadisnya yang sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya sejak 3 jam yang lalu.

"Kau masih tak ingin bersamaku?" jawabnya seraya merangkul sang gadis kepelukannya. Sudah bisa ditebak apa yang mereka lakukan berjam-jam disana Sasuke pasti sudah bertindak sesuatu pada gadisnya. Pemuda itu memang lebih berpengalaman dibanding Sakura, ya sekedar memeluk atau sejenisnya sudah ia lancarkan.

"Sa-su" Sakura gemetar, rupanya ia masih belum terbiasa dengan pacar barunya. "Aku ingin pulang, ibuku takut marah padaku"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya panjang . "Baiklah kita pulang asalkan aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu".

"Ng , apa itu?". Tanya sang gadis seraya menatap pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu.

"Aku mau .." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Matanya tak lepas menatap bibir ranum Sakura yang berwarna kemerahan efek dari lipgloss.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya , membalas tatapan Sasuke yang menurutnya terlihat aneh.

"Boleh kan?" pinta nya.

"Boleh apa? aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu coba bicara lebih jelas lagi Sasuke-kun".

Jantungnya mendadak berdebar cepat, baru kali ini Sasuke merasa gugup dihadapan wanita. Sakura memang berbeda dari wanita yang sering ia temui. Entah dari segi apanya, jika dinilai dari keseksian Sakura , proporsinya masih dibawah rata-rata hanya dahinya saja yang diatas rata-rata. Ingat Ino selalu memanggilnya apa, tetapi Sasuke merasa gadis ini istimewa baginya.

"Emmm .. aku mau .. " Sasuke tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tetapi pemuda itu lebih mendekatkan wajahnya dengan mata yang tertutup. Sakura merasa dirinya akan menerima sesuatu dari Sasuke, gadis itu sedikit gemetar.

Kini jarak mereka semakin dekat , deruan nafas yang hangat milik Sasuke semakin terasa diwajah Sakura.

"Aku mencint –"

-Bruukk-

"Ayo kita pulang !" Sakura berdiri seketika sehingga pemuda itu terjatuh ketanah. Sasuke jadi mencium rumput.

Sasuke bangun sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor. _'Demi celana panjang Neptunus , akan ku cium dia habis-habisan'_ Umpat Sasuke , padahal momen ini sudah sangat tepat namun gadis itu tetap tidak peka. Apa ia benar-benar mencintainya? Jangan khawatir ini baru dimulai Sasuke ...

"Cepat pakai helm mu" Suruh Sasuke dengan nada tegas, ia masih kesal pada Sakura. Kesal iya malu juga iya, dapat ciuman ? tentu saja tidak.

"Sebelum pulang kerumah aku ingin mampir sebentar kerumah Hinata-chan"

"Hm" balasnya singkat sambil menyalakan motor merahnya.

.

.

.

"Aku tunggu diluar saja" Ucap Sasuke dingin. Rupanya ia masih kesal dengan kejadian 'First Kiss with the grass' nya. Ia tak membuka helm nya, khawatir jika ada seseorang melihat Sasuke dimalam hari bersama Sakura terutama dengan teman-temannya. Bukannya Sasuke sembunyi-sembunyi tetapi ini masih belum tepat , ia akan bilang jika sudah saatnya.

Apalagi Naruto , Sasuke sudah terlanjur bilang 'Tak Suka' pada Sakura. Nanti apa jadinya kalau ketahuan berpacaran , kalau bahasa Jermannya itu PO-BOX alias _dipoyok dilebok._

Tuk .. tuk ..tuk ..

Sakura mengetuk pintu rumah Hinata. "Tanjoubi omedetou ... Tanjoubi omedeto .. Tanjoub –"

Nyanyian Sakura terhenti saat pintu terbuka. Nampaklah seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan rambut panjangnya. Itu paman Kizashi , ayahnya Hinata.

"Sakura , kenapa baru datang. Semuanya sudah pada pulang". Kata paman itu dengan wajah sedikit kecewa.

"Pulang? Maksud paman pulang apa?"

"Loh Sakura-chan tidak diberitahu oleh Hinata ya. Semua temanmu sudah berpesta disini hanya kau yang tidak datang"

-DEG- Hati Sakura terasa dipukul , ia mendadak sesak didadanya. Mereka bersenang-senang tanpa dirinya, Sakura kecewa pada dirinya sendiri ia sadar kalau itu salahnya. Sudah berbohong pada Ino dan Hinata sekarang ia tidak hadir dalam acara istimewanya Hinata.

"Oh begitu ya , maaf paman tadi aku sedang sibuk jadi tak sempat datang" Sakura merunduk kecewa, ia mati-matian menahan tangis. "Tolong sampaikan pada Hinata , selamat ulang tahun. Maaf aku datang terlambat" Lirih Sakura sambil berjalan meninggalkan rumah besar milik Hinata.

"Yah nanti paman sampaikan" Balas ayah Hinata.

.

.

"Sudah?" Tanya Sasuke pada gadis itu. Dahinya berkerut saat menatap gadis itu yang terlihat sangat sedih.

"Hiks .." Sakura terisak dan akhirnya butiran cairan bening lolos dari matanya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? kenapa menangis" Sasuke turun dari motornya lalu memegang pundak gadis itu. Menatap Emerald yang kini menjadi basah.

"Aku sudah mengecewakan teman-temanku, hiks .. mereka pasti akan marah padaku hiks" ucap Sakura diiringi tangis.

Sasuke sadar itu adalah kesalahan dirinya juga, belum juga 24 jam jadi pacar sudah ada air mata. Pemuda itu sedikitnya merasa bersalah karena gara-gara dia mengajak kabur Sakura, tapi toh Sasuke memang tidak tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya Hinata.

"Sudahlah kau jangan menangis, aku yakin mereka akan memaafkanmu. Kalau pun ada apa-apa aku akan membantumu" ucap Sasuke mencoba menenangkan gadisnya. Ya sedikitnya Sakura merasa sedikit lega.

"Sasuke-kun" lirihnya

"Ayo kita pulang". Sakura mengangguk lalu kembali menaiki motor Sasuke , err ralat milik Itachi maksudnya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**


End file.
